<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Witchcraft and Wizardry by ohhdear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867793">Witchcraft and Wizardry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhdear/pseuds/ohhdear'>ohhdear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1970s, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Band Fic, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Male Character, Light Angst, London, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Muggle London, Queen (Band) References, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:33:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhdear/pseuds/ohhdear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus is an undiscovered bassist working through the London rock scene, when he joins The Marauders, a 70's rock band, after their bassist, Peter Pettigrew, leaves. This story tells of their adventures, loves and losses, as well as their rise to fame.</p><p>f*ck jkr and her beliefs in case that wasn't clear</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Mary Macdonald, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi everyone! this is my first fic so please be nice! some notes:<br/>- this was originally based on another band au (can not remember the name of it for the life of me) that was last updated in 2013. i really loved it and was so upset when i realized it was unfinished and definitely not going to be completed.<br/>- if you are looking for another band au i really love Abaffiato by thebiinbitch. i think you'll definitely be able to see how she influenced me.<br/>- i don't know too much about the technicalities of music so please bear with me and my limited knowledge.<br/>- I'm expecting this to be around twenty chapters, not too long. i only have three written so far, and I'm pretty slow, so only expect updates about once a week</p><p>cw: no blatantly explicit scenes but there will be innuendos, homophobia, self/doubt and anxiety, and drug and alcohol use</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p><p>Wednesday, October 8, 1975</p><p>Remus tapped his fingers against the guitar case lightly, tapping out the tune to the Rolling Stones’ “Star Star.” He was going to be performing it in his audition that was supposed to start approximately five minutes ago. The linoleum floor glinted glumly in the lobby of the recording studio he was waiting in. Diagon Alley Records was one of the biggest record labels in London, which meant this audition could be his big break- if it went well. </p><p>	He was auditioning for the empty bassist slot in The Marauders. They were a relatively up-and-coming band that had recently lost their bassist. They definitely weren’t the best or most interesting band Remus had ever heard, their lyrics weren’t complex and their melodies were basic, but they were popular, and he could work with that. </p><p>	“Remus Lupin? You can come back now.” A woman with fiery red hair had come down the hall and looked expectantly at him. She smiled warmly and her emerald eyes were kind, but Remus was still jumpy - he had a lot riding on this. If he could just land this job, he might actually make it in the music industry. He leapt up from his chair and replied only with a tight smile. “The band and their producer are in there waiting. I’ll be in there too --  I’m the manager. I will tell you, they haven’t been happy with anyone they’ve seen today,” she rambled as she led him down the hall and stopped at a bright red door to his left, “The Marauders” was printed on a plaque and nailed to it. “Right in here. Good luck!” She gave his arm a squeeze and opened the door. Remus took a breath and took a step in. </p><p>	Four faces looked up at him when he walked into the studio. He recognized James Potter, the lead guitarist, who jumped up to meet him. “Hello! You must be Lupin!” He reached out to shake Remus’s hand, and he took it lightly. </p><p>	“Er, um... yeah, that’s me.” How eloquent.</p><p>	There was a snort from the corner, and Remus looked over to see the lead vocalist and frontman, Sirius Black. His arms and legs were crossed haughtily, and he looked at Remus with a pointed, amused stare. He looked down his long, thin nose and gave him the once over, lingering on his beat-up guitar case. Next, Remus heard a merry laugh from his right and saw a girl with fluffy blonde hair, who he recognized as the drummer, laughing at Sirius. “Ignore Sirius,” she said, “He just likes to be a prick. I’m Marlene by the way.”</p><p>	“Nice to meet you.” He gave her a little wave of acknowledgment. </p><p>	“Right,” James said. “That is our producer Frank Longbottom,” he said, pointing at a young man, not much older than the rest of them, at the control desk wearing headphones and fiddling with some knobs. He pointed at the redhead girl, who had taken her seat next to Frank. “That is Lily Evans, our manager and the one who keeps us from going off the rails.” He smiled at her fondly before clapping his hands together, “I suppose we could just get started if that's alright with you, eh? Do a few songs by yourself, see what you got, and then we can all go in there, see how we mesh as a band?”</p><p>	“Yeah sure, let’s go for it.” It was not ‘alright’ with Remus -- he was a ball of nerves -- but he supposed he didn’t have much of a choice. It was now or never; time to prove himself. </p><p>	He stepped into the booth, knelt down, and opened up his guitar case. He had saved up for a year to buy this bass, and it was probably his most valuable and most treasured possession. It was bright red, and something about it was like magic--it always helped him play his best. He tuned and strummed the cords before standing up and looking through the glass. All five people were staring at him expectantly, waiting for him to start. He caught Sirius’s eye, who just raised his eyebrows. </p><p>	“Okay then,” he muttered. He cracked his neck and flexed his fingers, this was it. </p><p>	He strummed out the first few chords of Mott the Hoople’s “Golden Age of Rock ‘n’ Roll”  It started a little shaky, and he stumbled a bit, but by the end of the song he had found his groove. He was in his element; this was when he was at his most comfortable, rocking out by himself. He slipped seamlessly into “Killer Queen” by Queen, and finished up with “Star Star.” Improvising a bit at the end, he finished with a flair and looked up for the first time since he had started. Lily and Marlene were whispering in the corner, excited smiles on their faces. Frank Longbottom was beaming, as well as James, and Sirius had an expression of what can only be described as utter disbelief on his face. </p><p>	James was the first to speak. “That was bloody brill mate! You reckon we can come in there now, see how you sound with the whole band?”</p><p>	Remus just nodded; he was a little breathless. The rest of the band got up and made their way into the studio. Marlene gave him an encouraging smile as she walked in, Sirius just gave him a slight nod. They picked up their own instruments as James explained what songs they would play; he was clearly the leader of the group, even though he wasn’t the frontman.  </p><p>	“So, we can start with Levitate, and then do Moonlight and then Better Never, maybe High Street, and then finish up with Walk in the Park? Sound good?”</p><p>	Nodding again in agreement, Remus prepared himself by taking a few deep breaths--it was always more difficult for him to play as a part of a band, more sounds he had to consider, and it had been a while. All of the songs James had listed were from The Marauder’s debut album. Remus had listened to the songs on repeat ever since he got the call saying he landed the audition two weeks ago. It was decent, but basic, especially the guitar solos. The last bassist, Peter Pettigrew, must not have been the most imaginative person Remus thought. Besides, Remus was more prone to the punk side of rock, rather than The Marauders' more power pop sound. Still, the album had gotten pretty popular, and their single Moonlight had even gotten to number 22 on the charts. Not too bad. </p><p>	Levitate was a high-energy song, right up Remus’s alley. As he strummed, he realized that he actually quite liked playing with this band. They didn’t take it too seriously, laughing at each other occasionally, and throwing out words of encouragement or taking jabs at one another. Sirius’s cold demeanor was suddenly gone, and he had transformed into a buoyant presence, clearly finding himself while belting out the lyrics. And the band was good. In that room, up close, you could feel their energy, their passion, more so than when you simply listened to their record. It was exhilarating. He improvised the solos a bit, deviating from their basic form and making them a little rougher, a bit more baroque. They worked too, the more exciting sound fit well within the energy of the room. When they finished all five songs, Remus looked up at James, who was grinning at him goofily. He turned to look out the glass at Lily and Frank, one eyebrow raised. They both had little smirks and nodded to him. </p><p>	James took one last look at the rest of the band before turning back to Remus, and he once again held out his hand, “Welcome to the band, mate.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p>Saturday, October 11, 1975</p><p>	The past few days had been a whirlwind for Remus. He had had practice with the band the past three days, he’d been in a number of meetings to discuss contracts and sign papers, and spent all of his free time writing music. The Marauders were working on their second LP, and they wanted it to be a much bigger hit than the last. They were wanting to make something more dynamic and way more out there. Remus was hoping he could help with that. Whenever he wasn’t with them, he was taking congratulatory phone calls from his various friends. Two of them, Mary McDonald and Dorcas Meadows, were taking him out tonight to celebrate. And to get absolutely pissed. </p><p>	He was running late, the band had stayed in the studio until nine, experimenting with new melodies for their single. It was becoming more glam than any of them were really used to, but Remus was confident that they could pull it off. Taking one last glance in the mirror, he pulled on his corduroy jacket and grabbed his wallet off the counter. He closed the flimsy, beat-up door and locked it behind himself, not like it would do much good. Maybe I can get out of this dump now that I’ve got a steady job, he thought irritably, This place is crap.</p><p>	It was a crap flat, to be fair. It always smelled dank, no matter how hard Remus tried to cover it up. There were watermarks in the ceilings and on the walls, and only a little light streamed in through the grimy windows. It got dreadfully hot in the summers, and freezing cold in winters. But Remus hopefully wouldn’t have to put up with any of it much longer. He felt that he and the band were on the brink of something. Something big. </p><p>	It was with a considerable jaunt in his step, that he walked down to the club he would be meeting the girls at. He had never been before, but it had a reputation he had heard of. He couldn’t wait. </p><p>	The Three Broomsticks was tucked away in an alley, behind an unassuming door, and underneath a small neon sign, but inside was a completely different story. It wasn’t large, just the right size actually, but it was packed. There were people everywhere, in bright clothes with smiles on their faces. A wall of sound hit him as he walked in; everyone was singing along to the cover band playing loudly in the back corner. The first thing he did was walk over to the bar and order two shots of whiskey, and then down them in one go. He then ordered a pint and started walking around the club, looking for his friends, already feeling the alcohol working its way through his system. After a bit of wandering, someone to his left let out a screech, and he looked over to see Mary, beaming at him. She ran over to him, wrapping him in a tight hug. It felt like she was breaking his ribs, but he squeezed her back anyways. </p><p>	“Oh my goodness! Remus! I’m so proud of you, this is amazing! I’ve been listening to them for ages!” She shouted this into his chest, and he could barely hear the muffled noise over the loud music.</p><p>	“They’ve only released one album, you couldn’t have been listening to them for too long,” he rebuffed as he extracted himself from the embrace and held her at arm's length. “Gorgeous as always McDonald.” She did look stunning, in a pink paisley dress that set off her warm brown skin nicely.</p><p>	“Oi, what about me?” Remus looked over to see Dorcas smiling cheekily at him. </p><p>	“Of course you look lovely Dorc, you always do.” He replied as he pulled her into a hug of her own. She rolled her eyes and huffed at the use of his nickname for her, but there was still a smile pulling at her lips. He wasn’t lying though, she looked willowy in white bell-bottoms and a patterned blue top. She had just cut her hair too, there was a new dark fringe framing her face. </p><p>	“C’mon!” Mary shouted, “Let’s go dance!” </p><p>	They joined the throng of people that seemed to be moving as one to the tune of various rock anthems. He, Mary, and Dorcas were having the time of their lives. Remus was dancing loosely, spurred on by the copious amounts of alcohol in his system (Mary and Dorcas had bought him quite a few drinks as congratulations). He didn’t have a care in the world as he twisted and spun, probably doing a much better job than he would have sober. He caught the eyes of a few people, grinning slyly at some, but nothing had come of it yet. He lost track of time, and was soon panting and sweaty, but pumped full of energy. Maybe a breath of fresh air would be good. Perhaps a fag? Maybe a spliff?</p><p>	He pushed his way through the crowd and saw Mary being spun by a tall blonde man, while other guys looked on, unable to hide their jealousy. Remus chuckled a bit and looked around for Dorcas, she usually had some pot, but she was nowhere to be seen. Oh well, fags would do. He made it to the door and stepped outside, the chilly air nipping at him. The temperature wasn’t too bad yet, just where Remus liked it. He pulled out his pack of fags and lit one, taking a long drag. He was just about to light another, when he heard the door open behind him, and Remus turned to see one of the guys he had smiled at earlier. </p><p>	Neither of them said anything yet, but the guy stood next to him instead, and Remus offered up his pack of fags. The man took one and put it in his mouth. Remus held out the lighter and the man leaned into the flame, lighting it. Leaning against the brick wall, they stood in silence for a few minutes, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. They were simply acknowledging one another, getting used to the other's presence. </p><p>	The guy spoke first, “I’m Chris, by the way. Chris Bride.”</p><p>	“I’m Remus. Remus Lupin”</p><p>	Chris raised his eyebrows at the name, a smirk playing at his lips. “So what do you do, Remus Lupin?”</p><p>Remus had turned towards him by now, looking him directly in the eye. They were almost the same height which was disconcerting for Remus, who was almost always the tallest person in the room.  “I’m a musician. Bass.”</p><p> Chris looked a little surprised by this; most people were. Remus just looked so unassuming. “Oh really? What band?”</p><p>“The Marauders. Just joined though, not much going on at the moment. What about you?”</p><p>Waving his hand he said, “Oh, I’m a banker. It's all rather boring.”</p><p>“A banker?” Remus wondered what someone with a posh job like that was doing in this part of town. “What are you out here for?”</p><p>“Ah, just like the scene better. And they’re nicer to our sort out here.” Chris said that last part with a certain emphasis, looking into Remus’s eyes for confirmation. Remus couldn’t help smirking; this night was shaping up to go even better than he anticipated. He snubbed out his cigarette and gave Chris his own meaningful look. He leaned in, and soon they were snogging, a little sloppy in their drunken state, but it was nice. This probably wasn’t the best place for that, anyone could walk past the alley or step out of the bar, but Remus couldn’t bring himself to care. He was having fun, why should he be ashamed?</p><p>He was just about to ask Chris if they would go back to his place or his own when the door to the bar opened and they leapt apart. At first, the man looked guilty, knowing he had interrupted something he shouldn’t. That expression was soon replaced by one of shock, surprise, and what Remus hoped wasn’t horror. The man barely seemed to notice Chris who mumbled an apology, slipped his business card in Remus’ pocket, and stumbled back into the club. But Remus had no clue what to say as he looked into the astounded face of Sirius Black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is chapter 2, i hope you like it! it's a little short, and just a filler chapter so i hope it's not too boring! also, my tab button decided to be weird so pls ignore any strange indents lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p><p>Saturday, October 11, 1976</p><p>	“Oh fuck. Um, I mean, er…  uh I’m really pissed so uh I’m just gonna um…” Remus pointed to the street outside of the alley and bounded towards it. He just needed to get out of there. He heard Sirius call his name, but he just kept walking. Mary and Dorcas would wonder where he disappeared to, but he could just call them in the morning. </p><p>	Fuck, fuck, blithering bloody fuck. What was Sirius going to do? What was the band going to do? Obviously, Sirius would tell them, why wouldn’t he? He hadn’t warmed up to Remus at all since his audition, and Remus figured he would probably take this chance to get him out. Fuck. </p><p>	Remus had always been careful about his sexuality, he knew it could get him in trouble he didn’t have time for. It had gotten him into trouble. Obviously, Mary and Dorcas knew, they were his closest friends and couldn’t have cared less -- Dorcas was queer herself. His parents had found out too, and they obviously cared quite a bit, because they hadn’t spoken to him since. He didn’t want to think about that too much right now though; there were too many other things going on.</p><p> He reached his tiny flat and stepped inside. It was late, nearly four, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep. Instead, he paced the length of the little box, trying to figure out what to do. He could just resign now, no questions asked. But Remus didn’t want to give up this opportunity yet. He had finally gotten what he had always wanted; there was no way he would give it up over something like this. Screw anyone who thought what he did was wrong -- he wasn’t ashamed. But how could he face the band when they found out? Would he even have a say on if he could stay? And how could he face Sirius? God, it would be horrid.</p><p>He decided to do nothing. Sure, it would leave him in an anxious state until the band met again on Tuesday, but he wasn’t sure what else to do. Best to let Sirius decide and leave it at that. Fuck. </p><p>Eventually, he collapsed into his bed and fitfully tried to fall asleep. All he could see when he shut his eyes though, was the look on Sirius’s face when he recognized Remus. He’d looked so startled, and Remus couldn’t tell if he was imagining the look of terror on his face. He didn’t think he was making it up. Can’t wrap your head around it, can you? It's a bit too taboo? Remus thought bitterly. Oh shit, that was actually quite good. He thumbed blindly in the drawer of his bedside table before pulling out a notepad and a pen. He should write that down. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Tuesday, October 14, 1975</p><p>	Remus spent the next two days in an anxious fit. He tried practicing, which usually calmed him down, but to no avail. His fingers wouldn’t stop shaking. He did manage to finish writing the song he had started, and he thought it had turned out pretty decent. But it wouldn’t matter how good the song was if he got kicked out of the band. He barely ate, and by the time practice rolled around, he was fatigued from lack of sleep. There were dark rings around his eyes and he looked rather peaky. </p><p>	Arriving at the studio half an hour early, Remus walked through the always deserted lobby and into their studio. Even though he had only spent a few days in it, it had quickly become one of his favorite places. It was cozy, and had a familial atmosphere. And something about it just brought their music to life. When he opened the door, however, there was another person in there. Sirius Black was staring up at him from his usual place on the couch, arms resting easily on the back of it, a hesitant smile on his face. </p><p>	Remus just stared at him, his gaze hardening. How dare he have the audacity to look so nonchalant after causing Remus to be in a nervous fit for an entire weekend. Remus set his jaw and tilted it upwards, challenging him. If he had an issue with Remus, now was the time for him to air his grievances. But Sirius just let out a laugh, a twinkling little sound, and patted the spot next to him on the couch. </p><p>	“Here, sit. You probably want to talk.”</p><p>	Remus took an apprehensive step forward and took his seat as far from Sirius as possible. They sat in silence for a minute, Remus completely unsure of what to say. It was obvious from his laugh that Sirius wasn’t too mad, or at the very least wasn’t taking this too seriously, and wouldn’t jump him or anything, but Remus was still nervous. What if he had told the rest of the band? What if one of them wanted him out?</p><p>	Deciding to just get it over with, he spoke first, “I s’pose you told the rest of them?”</p><p>	Sirius just chuckled again, “No, of course not. That's for you to decide.” Oh, thank God. </p><p>	“And you're not mad?...Or scared, or whatever.”</p><p>Sirius turned his head, an unreadable expression flashing across his face for a moment, before he turned back and smirked again. “Of course not. None of them would be. I mean, Marlene is AC/DC and no one's ever had an issue with it. They would be fine with it Remus.”</p><p>Remus felt the knot of anxiety that had been building inside of him for the past two days start to loosen. If the rest of the band was good with Marlene, he would be alright. There was nothing to worry about, they wouldn’t kick him out or anything like that. Still, he had just met them, and didn’t feel comfortable enough for them to know something that personal about him; it was already bad enough Sirius had found out so soon. </p><p>“I don't want them to know yet,” he told Sirius. </p><p>“Oh, that's alright. I promise though, they won’t mind when you tell them.”</p><p>“Yeah, sure it’s just…” he trailed off, “And we’re okay then?”</p><p>“Obviously. Besides,” he started, standing up and stretching. He raised his hands above his head, and his shirt rode up, revealing the pale white torso underneath. Remus looked away quickly. “That guy was a right catch, eh?”</p><p>~~~</p><p>Friday October 17, 1975</p><p>	“What about a concept album?” Marlene piped up.</p><p>	“Maybe, down the road,” James replied. “It’s too early for that though.”</p><p>	“I still think we should stick with the glam route. Make it all a bit theatrical,” Sirius put in.</p><p>	“You’re always suggesting that, Black.” James rolled his eyes. </p><p>	“He is right though,” Remus said, sitting up from where he was laying on the floor of the studio. It was late, nearly midnight, and he was on his fourth cup of coffee. They had to get working though, their demo was due at the end of the month and they only had 3 songs so far, none of which were finished. “If you don’t mind me saying, your last album was too…” he searched for the right word, “...rudimentary. It sounds exactly like what everyone else is putting out. We need to do something that’ll make us stand out.”</p><p>	He thought he might’ve crossed a line, as everyone looked mildly affronted except Sirius, who was nodding along in agreement. They had gotten along much better since their talk on Tuesday, and it felt like Remus was finally finding his place in this little family. He understood their banter, and when he played with them, his sound fit right in. </p><p>	“That’s what I said!” Sirius exclaimed, “We need to do something exciting. I know we could, we just have to try.”</p><p>	“We don’t have time for experiments,” James said, rubbing his eyes wearily.</p><p>	“Well, do you want to make something good or not?” Sirius questioned, standing over James as he lay on the floor. </p><p>	“Of course I do!” James sounded offended and looked up at Sirius dramatically, a hand over his heart. “You wound me.”</p><p>	“Here, what about this,” Remus said, sliding the paper containing his song over to James. He had put the finishing touches on it last night, but he was still nervous about it. He didn’t usually write songs, so he was going out on a bit of a limb here. He rambled on as the rest of them read the lyrics, “It’s not too out of our comfort zone, but it does have more of that glam aspect. We would have to make the guitar more dramatic and make the drum bits more complicated than usual, but I think we could make it work; I already sorted out the melody. And if we go on tour, we’d have to dress up and really put on a performance, but I don’t think Sirius will have an issue with that.” The black-haired boy smirked at that last bit; it was true-- Sirius had an undeniable stage presence. </p><p>	When the three of them finished reading, they looked back up at Remus, grins on their faces. </p><p>	“This is really good Remus. I could definitely make the drums work.” </p><p>	“You really think so?”</p><p>	“Yeah, I think we can handle it,” James said, “It’ll take getting used to but I can pull it off. Sirius?”</p><p>	Sirius just grinned at him dopily. “Oh yeah. I can pull it off.”</p><p>	They spent the next hour cleaning up the song and making it work. It was more intricate than anything they’d worked on so far, but they managed. Remus thought it actually sounded really good. They might have to change up a riff or two, but so far they were in good shape. </p><p>By the time they finished, it was nearly two in the morning. All Remus wanted to do was collapse on top of his cruddy mattress and sleep the next day away. The band packed up and made their way through the vacant lobby and to the exit. Normally this is where they made their split, Remus heading to the left, and the rest of them to the right. But tonight James stopped him. </p><p>“Do you want to go grab a drink? The whole band?” </p><p>Remus raised his eyebrows, “Mate, it's bloody two in the morning.” James just grinned at him. “Fine,” Remus gave in easily; it was probably a good idea to spend time with the band outside the studio anyways. He was going to be around them all the time and he might as well make nice. He turned to join them and they made their way into the tube station. </p><p>They went to a small pub that, despite the late hour, was packed. James ordered a round of drinks for the four of them and they made their way to a small table in the corner. Once they got settled they all turned to look at Remus, and he immediately felt uncomfortable. Oh god. This is an interrogation. He was not in the mood to tell three people he just met his life story, but he figured that if he wanted to be friends, this was how. At least they were direct.</p><p>“So,” James started, “what were you doing before this?”</p><p>Okay, that wasn’t too bad. “I used to be in a band, Express, but we broke up ages ago. Been doing small gigs since then. I think you heard about me from Eddie when I filled in for their bassist on the Great Outdoors tour.”</p><p>“Yep, that was it. Eddie said that he wasn’t sure why you weren’t signed anywhere yet, so we knew we had to check you out.”</p><p>Remus was surprised to hear that. He knew he was good, that much he was sure of, but he never would’ve expected a compliment like that from Eddie. He was a legend. “Oh, wow, really?”</p><p>“He was right too!” Marlene said, “You’re really good. Much better than Peter.” She spoke that last bit with a sneer and a note of disgust in her voice. He between James and Sirius who had matching looks of repulsion. Remus had done enough research to know that Peter was their last bassist, but he had no idea what he had done to make them all so disgusted. </p><p>“Um, what?”</p><p>Sirius huffed, and crossed his arms, glaring sulkily out the window. James glanced at him furtively before speaking. “Pete, uh left, to go join this other band. They’re a bunch of right pricks but they offered him a bunch of money, God knows why.” He looked disappointed more than anything else. “We, uh, well we were all friends for a long time. Bit of a blow.”</p><p>Oh. Remus felt that ball of nerves rise up again. He thought he was starting to fit into their family, but now he just felt like an intruder. He had taken the spot of one of their best friends; certainly they could never treat him the same. He worried that they would never have quite the same connection as the rest of them -- was he always going to be the odd one out?</p><p>“Anyways,” Marlene continued, “that’s too depressing. More about you, Lupin. When’d you move to London?”</p><p>There was a pang in Remus’s stomach as she said this. Moving to London hadn’t gone exactly as he had planned, and still brought back bad memories. “Um, about 5 years ago I think? Moved as soon as I finished school, so I was 17 then. What about you all?”</p><p>“Oh, we’ve all lived here our whole lives,” James replied. “But we all went to boarding school together so we didn’t spend much time here until we graduated.” Remus was surprised to hear this. Most people he had met in the music industry had come from similar backgrounds to him -- poor, working-class kids, who wanted to get out. Definitely not boarding school types.</p><p>“Really? Bunch of posh boys then?”</p><p>Sirius chuckled, “Eh, maybe a little. Anyways, where were you living then? Before you moved here?”</p><p>“Down in Wales, near Cardiff.” Remus was careful not to mention his family. He didn’t want to answer any uncomfortable questions about them if he didn’t have to.</p><p>Sirius nodded. “So, how did you get into music then?”</p><p>“Oh, y’know, I collected records when I was a kid, just super into music in general. When I moved here, I got a job at a record store and the owner taught me how to play. Been doing it ever since.”</p><p>	“Oh, you collect vinyl! What’s your favorite album?</p><p>Remus beamed, he could talk about music for ages. This was a perfectly safe topic. </p><p>After a few more pints, and more than a few spirited debates on who did the best guitar solos and which bands had the best concept albums, they finally called it a night. It was almost four in the morning when they paid for their drinks and stepped out into the bright night. It had gotten colder, the air had sharpened. They wandered into the nearest tube station and collapsed tipsly onto a grimy plastic bench. </p><p>       “Where you headed, Remus?”  Marlene inquired. “I’m headed to Kensington and the boys are down in Soho.”</p><p>        “Oh, I’m down in Mile End.”</p><p>         Sirius gave a quick frown before nudging James with his shoulder. “Potter here still lives with his parents.”</p><p>	“Oi! Watch it! I’m moving out soon. Besides, you love my parents.”</p><p>	“Fair, even though they are tired of our whole ‘rock ‘n’ roll phase’” The two boys cackled and pushed one another playfully as they made their way onto the newly-arrived tube.  James turned around to face Remus. </p><p>	“What about you, Lupin? How do your parents feel about the whole music thing?” </p><p>	Remus’s stomach dropped. His parents. Be honest, he reminded himself, you’re trying to become friends. That didn’t mean he had to share everything though. “Oh, um, I don’t quite know how they feel. Stopped talking to them before I started music.” An uncomfortable silence permeated the car, but Sirius was always the first to crack a smile. </p><p>	“Marlene and I are disappointments as well, you’ll fit right in. Potters too posh for all that,” he said giving him one more shove. </p><p>	“Oi!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>some notes:<br/>- AC/DC is slang for bi<br/>- feel free to leave comments/give feedback. i love hearing what y'all have to say and how i can improve so please interact!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey, guys! this is a bit of a longer chapter than the earlier ones, and i hope i can keep them at this length. feel free to comment and let me know how you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3 </p><p>Monday, October 20, 1975</p><p>	Frank played the track over again, looking back up at the band for their approval. </p><p>	“I don’t know. It’s still missing something.”</p><p>	“Yeah, you’re right McKinnon. I can’t place it either.”</p><p>	“Aw, c’mon you two. We have seven other tracks we need to work on; it sounds fine.”</p><p>	“Exactly!” James snapped, frustrated. “It only sounds fine. You’re the one that wants us to do this bloody glam album, you could help.”</p><p>	James was right in Remus’s opinion. Sirius was not being helpful and the song, this one written by Marlene, still sounded too similar to their old stuff. Remus liked the lyrics, a sweet little story about being stuck in Paris - some of it was even in French - but the melodies were too similar to everything else they’ve done. </p><p>	“Calm down Potter, you’re right. Thing is, we can’t get the sound we want with just what we're using. We need more noise, another sound. Do any of you play another instrument? Or know anyone who does?” James let out a high-pitched giggle when Remus said this, looking over at Sirius, who just put his head in his hands and groaned. </p><p>	“Oh God, please don’t make me Lupin.”</p><p>	“What? You play something?”</p><p>	James stopped laughing long enough to explain. “Black here, grew up with classical training on the piano, violin, and flute. Good luck getting him to play though, we’ve never even heard him play.”</p><p>	Remus went slack-jawed with shock. How posh did Sirius’ family have to be? Maybe he should have expected it; he grew up best friends with James, and he was ridiculously wealthy. They had also mentioned going to boarding school the other night. But Remus had seen Sirius’s flat--while picking up some music when they were out on a coffee run--and it was okay, but not nice enough f0r someone who grew up with a background like that. Remus had had to teach himself how to play guitar, nevermind classical training in anything. More importantly, though, he was furious that Sirius had failed to mention this sooner. </p><p>	“And you just now mentioned this! All this time and you didn’t think it was important that you played three other bloody instruments! How have you never used them before.” He leapt up and scrambled over to where Frank was at the table that contained all their music and notes. He flipped through them and began to get excited - this was exactly what their music was missing. “I don’t think we would want to use a violin for any of these, but I reckon we could fit the flute in somewhere. And the piano too- we can definitely find a place for that. It would fit nicely in your song, Marlene. What’d you decide to call it?”</p><p>	“Magenta, for the train station. Do you think you could write something for it, Sirius?”</p><p>	Sirius made a noise of disgust, turning to Remus with pleading eyes, “Do I have to? I haven’t played in years. Don’t reckon I’d be that good anymore.”</p><p>	Remus quirked an eyebrow at that. Never had he heard Sirius Black admit he wasn’t good at something. “Oh come on, we both know that isn’t true. Just give it a shot.”</p><p>	“Are you going to make me play it on other tracks too?”</p><p>	“Yep, probably the flute too.”</p><p>	Sirius took another moment to consider, scowling at Remus, before he gave in. “Okay, fine. But only because I’ve never seen you this excited about something,” he uttered with a soft smile for Remus and a hint of revulsion for the idea of playing. </p><p>	James had watched the whole exchange in astonishment, “Remus... How did you do that? I’ve been begging him to play for years.”</p><p>	“Sorry I never wanted to perform a sonata for you, Potter,” Sirius quipped. </p><p>	“Oi! I was jus-”</p><p>	“C’mon! Let’s get started, I want to hear this!” Marlene jumped up, ignoring the bickering boys. </p><p>	A half an hour later, Frank was able to snag a keyboard from one of the other studios and rolled it into theirs. Sirius was still reluctant about the flute, but he seemed surprisingly excited about the piano, and when he sat down at the bench there was a glint in his eye. “I reckon you lot can just play through the song a few times, and I can just improvise, see how it goes.”</p><p>	Sirius obviously had talent; despite supposedly not playing for years he did wonderfully. His classical training was evident in the way he held himself, straight as a ruler, and how all of the notes sounded clear and pristine. By the fourth go-around with the band, he had found a steady rhythm within the song and it sounded like he had a pretty good idea of where he wanted to go with it. And Remus had been right, the jaunty sound of the piano elevated the song in just the right way. The track sounded whole now- they had found the missing piece. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Thursday, October 30, 1975</p><p>	Rubbing his eyes wearily, Remus collapsed onto the studio’s small couch. James was rambling on about something, but Remus could barely hear him over his own exhaustion. It was midnight, but the band would probably be up until daylight at the rate they were going. He was starving and his fingers ached from the constant playing. Marlene didn’t look much better than him; she was spending her 5-minute break slumped in the corner, gripping a cup of coffee like it was the only thing keeping her alive. She had dark rings under her eyes and her clothes were rumpled. Sirius was splayed out on the floor of the booth, long limbs sprawling and his dark hair covering his face. He seemed to have managed to fall asleep in the minute since the break had been called. James, on the other hand, was wide awake. There were signs of weariness, his hair was sticking up more than usual, and the fluorescent lights made his skin pale and sickly looking. Despite this, he was deep in discussion with Frank and Lily about their work. They seemed to be feeling the lassitude as much as everyone else, however, and did not appear up to the conversation.</p><p>Their album was due the next day, all ten songs, and they only had five that were completely finished, three that were in the works, and there were two that only had lyrics. They were a bit of a mess, but they sounded incredible. All the songs had come pretty naturally after they finished Remus’s. His was almost six minutes long, with a thumping rhythm and multiple bass and guitar solos for himself and James. They built their other songs off of it and they all had a similar sound - a sort of mystical but upbeat and powerful noise. Remus’s rougher guitar suited the album well and gave it a more organic sound. They had ended up using Sirius’s piano on five songs and, despite his protests, convinced him to play the flute on two. </p><p>	And when they played- it was almost magical. Something about them all fit together so nicely, both in and out of the studio, that when they were playing they achieved a special kind of harmony and congruous sound. Rarely were they out of sync or dissonant. They seemed to never mess up and always played at their best level. This was something even Sirius admitted the band had never had before, and Remus was secretly very proud of himself for seemingly being that missing element.</p><p>If the album did well enough to go on tour, which he privately thought it would, he knew their performances would have to be something else. Playing in front of a live audience was always exciting, if a bit nerve-racking, but executing this level of theatrics was something Remus, and no one else in the band, had ever done before. Remus wasn't worried about the rest of the band. Sirius, and surprisingly Marlene, were both ecstatic about the idea of a glam concert and had even begun designing their outfits. Or their “ensembles” as Sirius lovingly called them. James was a little more apprehensive, but you could tell by his silly grin whenever they talked about performing, that he couldn’t wait. Himself, on the other hand, he was worried about. Remus had always been shy, and doing something as dramatic as what they were trying was completely out of his comfort zone. Luckily, he didn’t have to worry about any of that quite yet. They still had an album to finish. </p><p>“So,” James was reading their notes, “we have Marlene’s two: Magenta and Confusion. Then there's Dark Mark,” that was the name they had decided on for Remus’ song. He suspected that Sirius knew it was about that night at the bar, the lyrics were pretty obvious, but he hadn’t said anything so there was no way of knowing. “And Abaffiato which is Sirius’ and then Ridiculous which is also his. Now we just need to do details for The History of Magic, Deja-vu, and Phoenix.” Those three had all been group efforts. “I have The Sword and the Stone and Alchemy. We need to write the music for those two, we haven’t even started it.”</p><p>“Only because you didn’t write them ‘til yesterday,” snorted Sirius from the floor</p><p>“Oi! I was waiting for my artistic inspiration,” explained James with a roll of his eyes and a flourish of his hands. </p><p>“That,” Sirius teased while he stood up, “or you’re just a lazy git.”</p><p>Remus got up from the couch and poured himself another mug of lukewarm tea while the two boys continued to goad each other. He leaned against the wall and took a content second to look around the hazy, cigarette-smoke-filled studio and appreciate the scene around him, despite the bickering and worn-out faces. In only a few weeks, this group of wonderful people had taken him in and made him part of their family, no questions asked. And they had created something pretty incredible together, in just as short a time. His life had changed so drastically, all because of them; he actually had a chance to make it now. He couldn’t have been more grateful. </p><p>“Remus!” James shouted, presumably not for the first time, snapping Remus out of his daze. “Did you hear what we were saying?” Sirius and Marlene had both joined James’s discussion by now, break being over, and Remus felt a bit guilty about not paying attention.</p><p>“No, sorry. Dozed off for a sec. What was it?” He apologized and walked over to join their huddle around Frank’s desk.</p><p>“We were just thinking, Alchemy is a bit short, so I was fancying an instrumental section, stretch it out a bit. We could really focus on the band.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does this mean you’re going to make me do more piano?” Sirius glared at James, ice blue eyes narrowed threateningly. Remus had come to learn over the past few weeks that Sirius Black was not a person you messed with when he was tired, which was not convenient for the band, who constantly spent late nights in the studio.</p><p>“No, I actually want it to be guitar-focused,” James shot back. “That’s why I was asking Remus. How would you feel about it? A minute or two long? You could make up really anything you fancy. You’re kinda a genius with that thing,” James commended, pointing at his bass.</p><p>Remus felt a blush creep up his neck and onto his face as he ducked his head, embarrassed. James was always giving out compliments, but it was still nice to be appreciated. Glancing back up, he smiled bashfully at the group, “Yeah sure. I should be able to handle that. Just do whatever I want?”</p><p>“Yep! It’ll be at the beginning, so maybe start it slow and build up. And then do another section for the end that’s shorter, but intense, so we can end really strong. It’s going to be the focus of the song, so try and make it really neat. Oh, and try to get that gritty sound you’re so good at.” </p><p>Remus couldn’t stop himself from grinning at James’s passion. “And you want me to do this all in one night?”</p><p>	“Uh, yes? Pretty please?” James put on a show of pouting, jutting out his bottom lip and making his eyes go wide. </p><p>	Remus giggled at that, perhaps slightly delirious from lack of sleep. “Okay. I’ll try my best. Just give me an hour and I’ll see what I can come up with.”</p><p>	“Great! While you do that, the rest of us can put details on, Deja-vu, The History of Magic, and Phoenix. And then when we regroup we can really focus on those last two. Sound good?”</p><p>	Everyone nodded and murmured in confirmation, separating to go perform their various tasks. Remus shut himself up in an empty studio. He didn’t have trouble finding one because the building was abandoned; they were the only ones left there as it was nearly one now. Sitting in the studio, plucking out various riffs and chords, he felt practically alien playing without the others. It amazed him how quickly he’d settled into playing with them, and how it now felt strange to play by himself after weeks of almost only practicing with the band. He wasn’t sure how he felt about having such a big role in this song either; he wasn’t even the one who wrote it. It was especially nerve-racking because solos were always particularly scrutinized by critics. But this could also be an opportunity for him to prove himself. He now had a 2-minute long canvas to do whatever he wished with, and it was intimidating. What if he couldn’t get it right?</p><p>~~~</p><p>5 hours later</p><p>	All four of them were lying in a heap on the floor of the recording booth. As soon as Frank had told them they were done, they had promptly collapsed. They had all been up for about 24 hours by then and were completely drained. Most of that time had been spent in that booth, rapidly working to finish the LP. Luckily, they had succeeded. Both of the melodies for James’ songs had come deftly after Remus shared his solo, which he thought had turned out pretty good, especially once you added Marlene’s drums and James’s guitar. They had spent the last three hours going back to edit and revise all their other songs, trying to get them as close to perfect as possible. And they ended up having to do some pretty weird things to get there. Frank did some complicated looping on one of the tracks, and James and Sirius shrieked at the top of their lungs for another. At one point, Marlene had suggested adding windchimes to the chorus of Deja-vu, and poor Lily was rushed to a twenty-four hardware store to get some. Remus even bashfully agreed to read a short poem Sirius had written for the beginning of Abaffiato, which he was coerced into only because he supposedly had the deepest voice. The album had definitely come out a bit bizarre and outlandish, but it was special. </p><p>	“Okay,” Frank started, walking into the booth, Lily right behind him. He glanced at the pile on the floor but didn’t seem to have the energy to acknowledge it. He was just as weary as the rest of them. “So I have everything I need from you but we need to make some decisions before we go, so I can sort out a few things before I take it to McGonagall at noon. I expect you all to be there too,” The rest of them let out long groans at this.</p><p>	“Ugh, do we have to?” Sirius whined, burying his head in his arms. “She’s terrifying, and I’m knackered.”</p><p>	“What’s she so scary for?” Remus asked, completely out of the loop, having never met the studio head, Minerva McGonagall.</p><p>	Marlene shuddered a bit, “She has a glare to kill, freeze up whenever I’m around her. Pretty sure she hates us all too.”</p><p>	“Scares the shit outta me, almost worse than my mother,” Sirius chuckled, looking up. His usual porcelain skin was made grey by the combination of sleep deprivation and terror.</p><p>	“Well, you’ll have to deal with her if you want to release this album guys. Besides, she only hates you because you’re a load of nonstop partiers and troublemakers,” Frank reprimanded.</p><p>	Remus thought this was actually quite a fair statement. It seemed like James, Sirius, and even Marlene, partied more nights than not, spurred on by their rock-star personas. And from the handful of times he had joined them, he knew they went hard. He had also heard all the stories about their various gigs and subsequent afterparties, all of which seemed to involve lots of booze, girls, and drugs. </p><p>	“Are not!” James countered, “We do loads of other things!”</p><p>	Frank just guffawed and continued, “Anyways, as I said, we have a few things before I can take it up to her. So, first, which two you want to release as the singles.” He looked back out at them expectantly.</p><p>	“Abaffiato!” Exclaimed Sirius.</p><p>	“Shut it, Black, we’re not doing that, it's eight bloody minutes,” Marlene shot back, definitely too tired to deal with his eccentricities. “None of mine’ll work, they’re all too slow.”</p><p>	“Deja-vu?” James suggested.</p><p>	“Nah, too weird. What about Phoenix or Alchemy? Both of them have good beats, and they’re catchy.” Sirius proposed.</p><p>	“That sounds good,” Remus put in. He usually never added much to group meetings like this. Being so new, he didn’t really feel like he had the right.</p><p>	“Phoenix works for me, but I don’t want to use Alchemy,” James said. “No offense Remus, but they don’t put instrumental-based songs on the radio if they can help it. What about Dark Mark? It's campy, and it is what we based the rest of the album on. I think it would do good.”</p><p>	“Works for me,” Marlene replied, and they all nodded their heads in agreement. As he lay there, Remus’s heart was soaring. They chose his song as the single.  A few months ago he couldn’t have imagined being in a band like this, and now look where he was. It was incredible.</p><p>	“Okay, sounds good. Now, what order do you want to put the songs in on the actual record?” Frank asked.</p><p>	“Abaffiato has to be first!” Sirius shouted again. Marlene just groaned. “C’mon! You know it makes sense, with the monologue at the beginning. It sets the stage for the rest of it!”</p><p>Marlene rolled her eyes in resignation, knowing he was right, and Remus just sighed inwardly. Sirius was correct, it was the perfect song to start the album, but the thought of his voice being the first thing someone would hear when they listened to their vinyl was terrifying. </p><p>“Okay,” James started, “if Abaffiato is first then I say we do Alchemy last. Finish with a flair yeah? Dark Mark, Deja-vu, and Confusion should be the rest of Side A; they’re our best. And the rest on Side B. I don’t really mind the order, do you guys?” They all just shook their heads, too tired to really care about it. </p><p>“Works for me,” Frank said, “Now we just need to come up with a name for it.”</p><p>“We could just do one of the songs? Abaffiato since it’s first, or Dark Mark?” suggested Marlene.</p><p>Sirius grumbled, “Ah, c’mon, we can do better than that. We need to come up with something unique.” </p><p>“Ugh,” James groaned, “We could just do it like Led Zeppelin and call it The Marauders II or something. </p><p>Sirius slapped him behind the head, “You blow, Potter. Think of something. How does the album make you feel?”</p><p>“Well, I am pretty tired right now, so fatigued I suppose,” James said blithely, an innocent smirk on his face. “Maybe we could call it ‘I need a lie-down?’ Something like that?”</p><p>Sirius let out another long groan, “You are the worst. You know what I mean, what kind of vibe does it give off? How would you describe it?”</p><p>“Whimsy?”</p><p>“Grotesque.”</p><p>“Fantastical?”</p><p>“Magical!”</p><p>Remus had been trying to think of something that encompassed the whole album, something that epitomized the theme of it all, and as James shouted that last word, it had hit him. Their album was magic. “Witchcraft and Wizardry!”</p><p>Sirius turned to him, beaming, “Oh Lord, that’s perfect!” The rest of the group smiled in agreement. </p><p>“Well then,” Frank said, “We should be all set for noon. Everyone go home, get some rest. And maybe take a shower. You all look like shit.” Sirius flipped two fingers up at him.</p><p>Friday, October 31, 1975</p><p>	Remus was not able to use his break to get any rest. He did shower immediately after entering his apartment, and he felt all the better for it. But despite being almost delirious from lack of sleep, he couldn’t seem to rest. Every time he attempted to lay down and nap, he became wide awake and jittery, too nervous about the meeting later.</p><p>	He was ridiculously apprehensive about it. He was meek at the best of times, and the thought of meeting such a terrifying, intimidating woman would only make him more abashed. He was most wary of how she would receive the album. It was completely different than anything The Marauders, or really any band that Remus knew of, had put out before. What if McGonagall didn’t like it? Worse, what if she agreed to put it out, and the public didn’t like it? That would be such a blow. </p><p>	His thoughts continued to spiral as he whittled away the time until he could go back to the studio. Before he left though, he put on his smartest outfit, which wasn’t much: just a brown sports coat and clean trousers. He took more time than he normally would’ve with his sandy-blonde hair, making sure every curl was in place. As he took one last look in the mirror before heading out, he thought he actually looked half decent.</p><p>	When he arrived back at the studio, he found that the rest of the band was already there, sitting agitatedly in the lobby. Looking at James in Sirius in their meticulously tailored suits and Marlene in a blue paisley dress that set off her eyes. Remus realized he wasn’t decent at all, but severely underdressed. Shit. </p><p>	James greeted him with a restricted smile and a wave, but that was the extent of Remus’s welcome before James returned to anxiously reading the stack of papers on his lap. Everyone else seemed to be in the same state of mind Remus had been in all morning: nervous and on edge. And judging by the dark rings under all their eyes, they hadn’t gotten much sleep either. Sirius had his eyes closed, head resting against the wall behind him, and seemed to be reciting something over and over to himself, but Remus wasn’t sure what. He took his own seat next to Marlene, who was staring determinedly into a to-go cup of coffee. The atmosphere was tense, and they sat in silence, waiting for noon to come. </p><p>	Finally, Frank and Lily walked into the room, and the four of them jumped up to meet them. Frank didn’t have to say a word and they followed him down the hall and up the stairs to the second floor of the studio. Remus hadn’t been up to this level, which was primarily offices and a few studios for some of the label’s bigger names. As they made their way down another hallway, Remus was surprised to find it just as dank and listless as the rest of the studio, despite it holding their more esteemed clients. As they passed studios whose plaques read “The Weird Sisters” and “Talking Heads,” among other famous bands, the realization of what they were going to do, and what they might accomplish, finally sunk in. This wasn’t some silly childhood dream anymore - he was actually on his way to produce an album. And he had the chance to be just as successful as the bands on those walls.</p><p>	They reached the end of the hallway and arrived at a very solid-looking door. Frank rapped twice before a voice rang out, allowing them to enter, and they all followed him in, taking their seats. Remus was first met with a view of the city, which despite being on a low level, was wide. He could see the skyline stretched out before him, various landmarks poking up into the sky. Remus had loved London ever since he had moved there at seventeen, and he never got tired of the view. His gaze wandered around the office some more, modern and clean with various awards placed about, before finally settling on the woman in the center. She was seated behind a large glass desk, which should only have accentuated how small she really was, but she didn’t appear it. She was wearing an emerald green power suit and her steel-grey hair was pulled into a severe bun, not a hair out of place. She was older, probably in her fifties by Remus’s guess, but her eyes were so bright and animated, it was obvious that her mind was just as vivacious as his own. She studied them through her glasses with those eyes, seeming to immediately notice every flaw in their appearance and dig out every secret in their head, just with a stare. It was now obvious why the rest of the band was completely and utterly afraid of her. </p><p>	“Well, boys. And ladies,” she said, with a nod to Marlene and Lily. Her voice demanded all the attention in the room, but it wasn’t completely without warmth. “What do you have for me?” </p><p>	They sat in silence for the next forty-three minutes as McGonagall listened to the album, occasionally taking notes or asking a question, but never expressing her opinion. Remus glanced over at Sirius while they listened to Ridiculous, and he was more undone than he had ever seen him. His usually confident demeanor was taken over by hunched shoulders and tense muscles. He kept his hands busy, either running his hand through his hair or tapping out the beat to whichever song they were listening to. It was almost amusing for Remus to see someone he was so intimidated by in the manner Remus usually found himself in.</p><p>	As the closing bars of Alchemy played, Remus had his eyes focused on McGonagall, waiting for her to speak. When she finally did after a few moments silence, it was, surprisingly, addressed to himself. “So, you are the new bassist, yes? Lupin, if I remember correctly?”</p><p>	“Yes, that’s me. Lovely to meet you,” he reached his hand across the desk to shake hers, but she only glanced at it before continuing.</p><p>	“Well, you can really hear the difference. It’s a completely new sound, especially with the piano and I also heard the flute? Who is responsible for that?” Sirius timidly raised his hand, and she gave him a rare smile before continuing, “ Well, it is much better than any of the junk you gave me in the past when you had that Pettigrew incebel. Which one would be the single?”</p><p>	“Dark Mark for first release and Phoenix for the second.”</p><p>	She sat for a moment, considering, “It is a bit long; six minutes will have trouble on the radio. Do you think it's good enough to get played?” She asked them, raising her eyebrow.</p><p>	Sirius’s confidence seemed to return for a quick moment at this challenge and he smirked, “Oh, we know it is”</p><p>	Both her eyebrows shot up at this, and she looked at him in shock before chuckling. “Well, I suppose you have the right to be cocky. It is a good album. I think it might have the potential to do well, but it's still weird, so we’ll have to market it right. There’s just no telling how the public will like it. I assume you’ll be doing more theatrics when you perform?”</p><p>	“Yes, they will,” Lily was the one that spoke this time. “We have some costumes already designed and we have some ideas to make their concerts really special. And you already know Sirius’s stage presence.”</p><p> 	“Of course,” she replied, with another dry smile. “And what did you decide on for the name?”</p><p>“Witchcraft and Wizardry!” Piped up, James. </p><p>“Witchcraft and Wizardry,” she repeated, rolling the name over a few times. “Well, I cannot guarantee that anyone will like it, but I think you lot might have pulled it off. Congratulations boys, you’re producing an album.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Friday, November 7, 1975</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First, they would do a few gigs around London to see how their small and critics received their album. Then, Dark Mark would be released on New Years Day with Alchemy coming out three weeks later. Their full album wouldn’t be released until the first week of March. If all went well, they would do interviews, perform on television, go on the radio, things like that, to gain traction. Hopefully, if the public actually liked their album, they would begin touring in June.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was the plan Lily had discussed with them at least -- no one knew if it would be remotely possible until they released their singles and could gauge the public’s response. Until then, they were trying to gain as much recognition and popularity as they could by doing various gigs in and around London. They had their first one tonight, at the Leaky Cauldron in the South Bank. Remus had done a few gigs there before with his old band and knew it to be a dingy sort of place that attracted lots of outsiders -- punks, hippies, and metalheads. Not the place the rest of The Marauders were used to playing in, which was evident by Sirius’s groan of disgust as they walked in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, Lily actually booked us for this place? It’s disgusting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t necessarily wrong. The space was large but dingy, and obviously very old. The air was foggy with smoke and smelled like a mix of beer, mold, and sweat. The bartop was visibly sticky from years of spilled pints. And the stage. It was practically falling apart - a rinky-dink wooden structure that looked like it could barely hold all of them, plus their instruments, without falling apart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, c’mon Sirius, it’s not that bad,” said Marlene, but she could barely mask her own look of apprehension blended with revulsion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Besides,” James said, completely unphased and in his usual chipper mood, “You can fit about five-hundred people in here. And Lily says we almost completely sold out our tickets - it’s going to be a packed house.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus’s stomach rolled at that. It had been a long time since he had played in front of a live audience - nearly a year. He had never played live with The Marauders either, and he wasn’t sure how much different it would be than the studio. There, they were trapped in their own little world and always managed to play without fault. But here, they were exposed. It was a completely different atmosphere, and Remus wasn’t sure he would be able to pull it off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they made their way through the almost empty room -- it was only eight o’clock -- and to the backstage/dressing room/rehearsal space, Remus felt his nerves grow. The band had never seen Remus play in front of a crowd before, </span>
  <em>
    <span>What if they don’t like my performance, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he couldn’t help but think. He pushed that thought out of his mind -- it was a little too late for them to kick him out -- but that couldn’t stop others from creeping in. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What if the audience thinks we’re too posh or boring? What if they don’t get the album? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time they had rehearsed and gotten ready to take the stage, Remus was practically hysterical. He had finished getting dressed in his “ensemble,” a flowy, black-and-white striped shirt with black heeled boots that made him nerly seven feet tall, and was now sitting in the corner of the backroom, shaking with nerves. He had his head on his knees and his fingers were occupied going over the cords for tonight’s setlist when he felt a presence above him. He looked up and his breath caught in his throat a little -- Sirius looked gorgeous. His inky hair was teased and bigger than usual, and he was in an elaborate, all-black outfit, covered in leather and what Remus thought might be glitter. And the </span>
  <em>
    <span>eyeliner. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The dark rings on his lids made his ice-blue eyes more vibrant than ever; Remus was sure you would be able to spot them on stage from the very back of the hazy room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nervous?” Sirius smirked and Remus was brought out of his little daze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’m nervous. Prat.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius’s smile only got bigger. “Oh c’mon, the crowd isn’t even that big. And it’s not like you haven’t played in front of an audience before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know I have. It’s just… not with </span>
  <em>
    <span>you lot. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And we’re playing new songs. How are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>freaking out? What if no one likes them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because,” he answered haughtily, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> know they're good. Which is something </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>should know too. And don’t worry about performing with us, we always do great in the studio. Better than we ever did with Peter at least. We’re all better with you. Now c’mon,” he continued, reaching out his hand to help Remus up, “we’re on in five.” Remus stood up, towering over the other boy, and they made their way to the wing of the stage, as if you could even call it that because it was only a doorway. Before they could make their way out onto the stage though, Sirius stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder. He leaned in, lips practically on Remus’s neck. Remus could feel his warm breath tickle his ear, “ It's okay. You’re going to do incredible because you already are” And then, he skipped out onto the stage, grinning broadly and waving to the crowd. Remus followed him, never feeling so confident.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crowd packed into the Leaky Cauldron was merry, jumping and cheering as they made their entrance. Sirius introduced themselves, throwing his arms wide and acting more dramatic than Remus had ever seen him, “Welcome everyone, to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>lovely </span>
  </em>
  <span>Leaky Cauldron,” he shouted out to the mass of people. Remus could hear the sarcasm dripping from his voice, but the crowd didn’t seem to notice as they cheered wildly in response. They apparently had no qualms about the condition of the bar. “We are The Marauders and we will be performing our new, unreleased album, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Witchcraft and Wizardry </span>
  </em>
  <span>for you tonight. It will be released in March, so if you like it please look out for it then. If you are already a fan of ours, you might recognize a different face up here, our very talented new bassist, Remus Lupin. He has definitely helped us develop a completely new sound that we think you all will love and has helped us to create a pretty incredible album for you guys, so give him a hand everyone.” Remus felt his cheeks warm, due to both Sirius’s compliments and the encouragement from the crowd as they clapped for him. “He wrote the first song we will be playing for you tonight, Dark Mark!” Sirius turned around to wink at him and Remus could feel his blush deepen in embarrassment, </span>
  <em>
    <span>He definitely knows what it’s about. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“It’s being released in the new year, so go and give it a listen then. I think that’s all I need to tell you so let’s get to the music, ay? Enjoy the show, everybody!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, Remus plucked out the first riffs to his song, the crowd nodding along tentatively. His nerves started to come back as he thrummed out the first notes shakily. This was the first time anyone outside of the studio would hear anything from their new album, and it just had to be Remus’s song first. But as the song progressed and the rest of the band joined him, he began to relax. It really wasn’t much different than performing in the studio; he still joked with James, and Marlene still shot him words of encouragement. Sirius seemed to be even more in his element, prancing around the stage as if he owned it. He was obviously enjoying himself immensely, interacting with the crowd and putting on a rousing performance. He swished his hair from side to side and swiveled his hips to the beat, eyes gleaming the whole time. As he belted out the chorus, his voice seemed to demand the attention of everyone in the room--his stage presence was undeniable. It was like magic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You can’t wrap your head around it, can you? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s all a bit too taboo?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stuck in the corner, always have to hide</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why do I have to pay for my own demise?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they reached the third chorus, the energy in the room picked up as people began to sing along, catching on to the lyrics enough by now. Their energy only seemed to add to that of the band and every one of them seemed to play with more vivacity and passion than usual. Adrenaline flowed through his body, and for the first time, he truly felt like he was a part of The Marauders. He finally felt like he fit into their dynamic, as if performing with them had tied them together. As they progressed from one song to the next, Remus strummed out chords and baselines effortlessly, embedded in his mind due to hours of practice. In a space where he was completely out of his element, he had managed to become almost completely relaxed. Nothing had felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>right </span>
  </em>
  <span>before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They finished up A History of Magic and Remus shook out his hands and took a few deep breaths while Sirius stepped up to the microphone, “We have one last song for you before we call it a night. We hope you have all had a wonderful time and will come back for more.” The crowd screamed and whistled and Sirius beamed, “This is Alchemy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus could feel all the attention in the room focused on him as he picked out the first few chords. When James had given him complete freedom for the instrumentals, Remus hadn’t wasted it. The opening for Alchemy was one of the most intricate pieces of music Remus had ever written, but as he performed on that crummy little stage it came to him easily. Spurred on by wolf-whistles from the audience and grins from his bandmates, he let himself get completely lost in the music and he blocked out the world around him. He even deviated from the original structure of his solo and let it get more complicated and a little rougher, improvising a bit. The solo stretched out for minutes, and he barely registered as the rest of the band joined in and they finished out the song, the crowd dancing unrestrained beneath them the whole time. He played the last notes with a dramatic flair, and when he finally looked up it was to see his bandmate’s shiny faces beaming at him and the crowd cheering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius stepped up to the microphone one last time, “That’s all we have for you tonight folks! </span>
  <em>
    <span>We </span>
  </em>
  <span>are The Marauders, thank you, and goodnight!” The crowd gave them one last wild cheer as they took their bow and made their way off the stage. Remus was both simultaneously exhilarated and dazed, too delirious to acknowledge the claps on the back and words of congratulations that were given to him as he made his way through the backroom, which was now packed for the after-party. He was looking for Marlene and Dorcas, who had come to see him perform, and he wanted to introduce them to the band. He figured Mary would freak, as she had been begging him to let her meet them since the moment he had landed the audition. She had also repeatedly told him how she would “let Sirius Black do anything he wanted to me.” That would be an interesting meeting. He couldn’t wait for Dorcas to meet Marlene though, who he knew was exactly Dorcas' type -- blonde, blue-eyed, and an absolute sweetheart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two girls seemed to have found him first, because, after only a few minutes of wading through the throng of people, he felt a pair of hands wrap around his waist and someone plant a sloppy kiss on his cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were AMAZING, Remus! Seriously, you lot were incredible!” Mary shouted into his ear from behind him, obviously very pissed. Laughing, he turned himself around to see her and Dorcas, both red-faced and giggly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dorcas wrapped him into a hug of her own, “You really were great Rem,” she said before withdrawing herself from the embrace and holding him by his shoulders. “I had no idea you could even play like that, and I’ve been watching you do this shit for years!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled and pulled her into another hug as thanks. It was true, he had met Dorcas at his very first gig. She had been a waitress for a time at the tiny bar he had been playing in. When he got completely trashed that night in celebration, she had been the one to find him passed out on the floor of the bar’s disgusting bathroom. After getting to talking, Dorcas learned that Remus was still new to the city, and taking pity on him, invited him to go out with her and her friends the next night. They had been best friends since.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling out of the hug he said to them, “C’mon let go find the band, I want to introduce you both. I’m going to be with them all the time the next few months, so you two will see a lot of them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, lovely! I’ve been dying to meet them. It’s so cool that you’re actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends </span>
  </em>
  <span>with them! And that Sirius Black is even more gorgeous when he’s performing; it's so sexy. Do you know if he’s dating anyone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus chuckled and told her no, but felt his stomach tighten with apprehension. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe this really isn’t the best idea. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was too late to change his mind now, though, because at that moment he felt someone clap him on the shoulder, and say “Hey, Lupin.” He turned around to see James grinning dopily at him, Sirius and Marlene behind him, with matching expressions. It seemed that they had already managed to have a congratulatory spliff since they had gotten off the stage because their eyes were all heavy-lidded and red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite his recent misgivings about the meeting, he couldn’t help but laugh at them, “Oi! You couldn’t even wait for me, could you?” He questioned, pointing at their eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t think you smoked. Besides, it's not our fault you ran away as soon as we got off stage,” Sirius teased back, his voice hoarse and deep from overuse, before his eyes settled on the two girls next to Remus. “Anyways, who cares about that, when you haven’t introduced us to these two lovely ladies.” Mary let out a high-pitched giggle as he said this and Remus had to fight hard against an eye-roll. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pointed to Dorcas first, who was dressed in a short black skirt and a bright green top, with her dark brown hair pulled into a puffy ponytail. “This is my dear friend Dorcas Meadowes.” Dorcas gave a little wave, and Remus couldn’t help but see Marlene’s eyes widen as she finally noticed the other girl. There was even a slight blush on Dorcas’ cheeks as their eyes met, something he couldn’t ever remember seeing her do. He smiled to himself and continued his introduction, “And this right here,” he said, wrapping an arm around Mary, “is Mary MacDonald.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned as his gaze traveled up and down Mary’s body, taking in her glowing skin and low-cut dress. “Well, it is delightful to meet you two,” he drawled, holding his hand out to shake theirs. Remus thought he could see Mary actually melt, and this time he couldn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes. “So, how do you know our Remus.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dorcas giggled, “I actually met Rem at his first gig after he moved here. He was completely pissed on the floor of the bar bathroom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Rem</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” balked Sirius.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remus - pissed?” Asked James, eyes wide and unbelieving. Remus had only been out with them a few times since joining the band, and after the Sirius-incident, he was terrified of becoming too inebriated around his new friends, so he rarely drank more than a pint. It was too risky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groaned and turned on Dorcas, “Ugh, why did you have to tell them that?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marlene laughed, “I just thought you didn't like to party Lupin! You’ll actually have to participate when we go out now!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” James agreed, “We’ll have to get you messed up tonight to celebrate, you were great out there!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nevermind that!” Sirius grumbled, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Rem? </span>
  </em>
  <span>How have I not thought of that already! It’s adorable!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>allowed to call me that,” Remus reprimanded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too late, <em>Rem</em>!” Sirius replied jauntily </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, stop bickering Rem,” Dorcas said giving him a light slap on the arm while Sirius cackled, “You both sound like old ladies.” That shut Sirius up, but Remus couldn’t help but groan inwardly -- he didn’t think he could handle Sirius calling him </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rem</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, c’mon, it’s time to party anyways!” James said, motioning to the party around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They went their separate ways after that. Sirius offered his arm to Mary and they made their way towards the bar, Remus watching them go anxiously, unsure as to why. Marlene led Dorcas away, shouting behind her that they were either going to go dance or do a line, Remus wasn’t sure which. That left him with James, and for the next hour, they wandered around the area, James introducing him to some people, ardent fans who were regulars at their gigs, as well as some members of other bands James happened to be friends with. James made good on his earlier promise and kept Remus supplied with a steady supply of very alcoholic drinks. The combined adrenaline and alcohol made him giddy and he danced and sang with the rest of the crowd to old disco tracks playing from a radio.  Eventually, James left him, saying he was going to call Lily to tell her how the gig had gone, and Remus didn’t have the heart to tell the lovesick boy that she would probably be asleep--it was nearly four in the morning. Remus probably never would have realized James’ feelings for their manager anyways if it hadn’t been for Sirius’s constant teasing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, Remus decided it was time to smoke the spliff someone had slipped him at some point, and he made his way to the door that led to the back alley behind the bar. He passed Dorcas and Marlene, who were dancing flirtatiously together. He felt rather proud of himself for setting them up, even though all he did was introduce them. After making his way through the horde of people -- it really seemed like the whole club had crowded into the back room -- he found the door and stepped into the freezing night air. The fresh air helped clear his head of the alcohol and adrenaline. As he lit the spliff and took his first pull, he leaned his head against the stone wall behind him and sighed. It really had been a great show, he had forgotten how good performing felt. All those people, cheering for them. Cheering for him. There really was nothing like it. Playing with The Marauders too, was an experience in itself, completely different than any other band Remus had been with. Their energy was addictive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus took one last drag and stubbed it out. He wasn’t ready to go back to the party yet -- it was too tranquil out here. So, leaning against the wall, he listened to the faint music that permeated the walls of the club and drifted out to the street. The pot was starting to sink in and he felt cheerily confused and woozy. He tried to make out a few stars in the murky sky, but London was so bright that only a few were able to peek through. That was the one thing he hated about the city -- you couldn’t see the stars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden, a wall of noise and light hit him as the door to the club swung open and two entwined figures stepped out, too involved in their strenuous activity to notice Remus. He gave a cough, so he could at least get back inside the bar if they were going to occupy the alley, and the two figures leaped apart. Remus’s stomach lurched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey Rem!” Sirius said with a wink. His face was flushed and his hair was messy. “What ‘ya doin’?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m just… uh, just smokin’ a spliff...I’ll leave you to it then,” He said and made his way to the door, nauseous. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Must’ve had too much to drink.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll see you on Monday for practice?” Sirius asked casually as if they hadn’t just been involved in the same embarrassing situation twice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye Remus, I’ll talk to you later, yeah?” Mary called out to his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, yeah,” he mumbled, and he stumbled back into the club, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Monday, November 10, 1975</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took Remus the rest of the weekend to recover from that night. He woke the next day with a throbbing headache and still in the same clothes as the night before. He wasn’t sure when or how or when he had gotten back to his apartment but it must have been with help, because after he left Sirius and Mary, he downed many more shots with James and even took Marlene up on her offer of a line. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Monday now, and he rushed his way to the studio for practice, which he was twenty minutes late for, a headache still lingering behind his eyes. They had three more gigs this week, and even more planned until they released their first single. Remus had no idea how he would be able to keep up with the rest of the band if they went on tour if every night after a performance was like this. He felt tense about seeing Sirius too, although he couldn’t place exactly why, and accounted it to being protective of Mary. Despite the discomfort of the headache and the thought of seeing Sirius though, he was chipper. Their performance had gone better than any of them could have hoped. The crowd had been electrifying and Remus still felt like he was coming down from the high. The fans seemed to like their new genre and style, which they had pulled off excellently, despite James’s apprehensions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With sunglasses and a smile on, he walked into the studio - and it immediately slipped off his face. The atmosphere could only be described as gloomy, like someone had told them Led Zeppelin was breaking up. James, Lily, and Frank were in deep discussion on the couch; James seemed to be in one of his intense episodes. Marlene was glumly tapping her drum sticks against her shoe, and in the corner was Sirius. His arms were crossed and he was glaring at the spot Remus was standing in, seemingly waiting for him to walk in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, well. Look who showed up,” he sang, mouth twisted into a sneer. All the faces in the room turned to him, all with expressions of dismay twinged with disappointment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um… hi? What’s going on?” Remus was confused to say the least - why were they not in as good a mood as himself? They’d all been at the same show, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marlene quirked her eyebrow, “You mean you haven’t seen? We thought you might not show up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? What’s happened?” He began to panic now -</span>
  <em>
    <span> had Led Zeppelin broken up?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, he doesn’t get the bloody newspaper,” Sirius muttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sirius.” James shot at him, immediately shutting him up. James was the only person Remus had seen that could control Sirius like that - the only person he would allow. “Here,” he said, tossing him a copy of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daily Prophet,</span>
  </em>
  <span> the most popular newspaper in London, and Remus immediately knew what it meant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There was a critic there? How did we not know?” It was easy to guess from the faces in the room the idea of what he had said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did know actually,” Lily mumbled. “Shouldn’t have invited him. Bastard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned his attention to the article then, which read, “The Marauders: Imitation is not Always Flattering.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I went to see The Marauders perform their second, and latest, album at the Leaky Cauldron last night, only because it was the last gig in town with available tickets. I’ve seen a few of their performances before - always high energy, but uncomplicated and uninspired. They have always given basic, but decent enough performances. This, however, is not the same Marauders that I saw a year ago. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Since I have seen them they have replaced their bassist, Peter Pettigrew, who is now a member of Dark Mark and whom I personally believe is of a much higher caliber than the rest of the group. His replacement is Remus Lupin, a previously undiscovered bassist, who most recently stood in on the Great Outdoors tour. He is seemingly the one responsible for the change, as he has a much dryer sound than the rest of the band. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This rougher sound seems to extend past his unnecessarily long guitar solos and into the rest of their music, as they have a completely different sound from the power-pop group I used to know. It could best be described as a weak combination and imitation of Mott the Hoople, the Steve Miller Band, and Fleetwood Mac. The combination of glam rock and mysticality is something that does not mesh, creating both an intense and lulling sound. Everything about the performance was bizarre, and it was certainly too peculiar that the general public would enjoy it. Seriously, who wants to see a rock star play the </span>
  </em>
  <span>flute?</span>
  <em>
    <span> The lyrics are bombastic as well, and too empty for the depth they supposedly have. They were abrasive and obnoxious in their performance too, and the best compliment I can give is that the audience was engaged. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This new album, Witchcraft and Wizardry, will come out in March, with two singles being released prior. Unless you enjoy ludicrous and grotesque music though, it will not be something to look out for. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus read the last few lines over and over again, his stomach sinking. “Oh, fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- i worked really hard on this chapter so i hope you all like it!<br/>- feel free to leave comments/feedback per usual!<br/>- finally figured out why italics weren't working so sorry about any confusion with that<br/>- I'm going to use the phrase "it was like magic" about 2348982 times during this fic idc</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>early update because i feel like being nice lol. this just means there's no longer a buffer between the chapters posted and the one I'm working on</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 5</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tuesday, November 11, 1975</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus finally picked up after the fifth ring. He knew who it was--she had been calling his flat for the past two days--but he had been dreading this call and had subsequently avoided it as much as possible.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hiya, Mary.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remus! There you are! I’ve been ringing your place for ages, where have you been?” Mary demanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry love, just been busy with the band. What’s up?” He enquired, although he didn’t have to guess about what she would say next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to tell you, Rem, I mean I still can’t believe it! It was incredible, you should’ve been there. Well, no you shouldn’t have, that’d be weird, but you know what I mean. I just never thought it would actually happen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I went home with Sirius Black! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Can you believe it!</span>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus was barely paying attention to the girl on the phone. Instead, he was staring glumly out of his grimy window, imagining lives for the people walking by on the street below him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really, Mary? That’s great. I know how bad you’ve always wanted that,” he replied, feigning interest. Sure, it was rude, but he was getting slightly nauseous hearing about his new bandmates’ sex-life from one of his other friends. It was disorienting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know right! And he was such a gentleman the whole night, you wouldn’t believe it.” She chattered away excitedly for a few more minutes, getting much too descriptive for Remus’s liking. “I don’t think it’ll happen again though, he hasn’t called.” Remus felt relieved to hear this, even though that was the opposite of Sirius acting like a gentleman. It would have made his life much more complicated if the two of them had started going out. “I really don’t mind,” Mary continued. “It was worth it for the experience. And everyone will be so jealous of me when you lot get big!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That made Remus’s stomach roll. He was becoming more and more uncertain about the album. The critic’s review was still haunting him, and he supposed it would for a while. He couldn’t help but think he was the one responsible for all the changes the critic had attacked; he had been the one to convince them to have a more original sound, and he had been the one to force Sirius into playing the bloody flute. If that really was how everyone would feel about their album, he was the one responsible for their failure. The only thing left to encourage him was the audiences’ response - they couldn’t have been that bad if the crowd had reacted so well. Right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was tormenting him the most was the way Sirius had acted when he had walked into the studio the day before. Sirius </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>seemed to think it was his fault, even though he had championed the glam album just as much. He couldn’t get the look of disappointment and dejection out of his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Mary, you’ll be the envy of the entire city. Look, I gotta run. I have a date, and I’m already late.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you bigshot. Is it with that Chris guy again? You usually don’t stick with ‘em this long. He must be special,” she jeered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha. Ha. He’s sweet, you’d like him. I’ll have to introduce you if it does get serious, but I really got to go. I’ll talk to you later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye Rem! Have fun!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, he hung up his phone with a sigh. He really wasn’t running late; he just needed to get off the phone. He scurried around his flat, grabbing his things and finishing getting ready. After the night at the Three Broomsticks, Remus had almost forgotten about Chris until he had found his business card in the pocket of his corduroy jacket a week later. He called him up, knowing he at least owed him an explanation, and they had gotten to talking and agreed to a date. In the light of day and without the obstacle of alcohol, he found that he actually quite liked talking to Chris, and not just kissing him. He was kind, albeit a little posh, and very funny. They even shared interests outside just music, like reading philosophy and baking. It was nice to be able to talk to someone about something other than music and the band, which, although he loved, had slowly begun to consume his life. And with the bad review always at the back of his mind, it was nice to be able to distract himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made his way through the Underground and into the heart of the city. He was wearing the same outfit he had when he went to go see McGonagall; Chris was taking him to one of the sophisticated restaurants, Fortesque’s, only he could afford, on his lunch break. He was struck by the elegance of the place as he walked in and made his way to find Chris. The ceilings were high and vaulted with glittering chandeliers dangling from them and the walls were paneled with rich, dark oak. Even the silverware looked more expensive than his flat, glittering like real silver. They probably were. He eventually saw Chris dressed in an expensive suit, seated in a secluded corner, and made his way over, slightly flustered with excitement. Most of their dates had been in dark pubs or crowded clubs, never somewhere so nice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” Chris said in greeting, giving his hand a quick squeeze underneath the table. It was still too risky with both of their jobs to do anything in public.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ ‘ello. How are you?” He replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, y’know. The usual job that I hate. Better now that I get to see you.” Remus smiled at that. Chris really was sweet. “How about you? How did the gig go? I wish I could’ve come.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, don’t remind me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? What happened? I thought you said everyone was doing great?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were, we </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The gig itself was good, great really, just got a shitty review. Didn’t like any of the new things we did. Didn’t reckon anyone will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chris nudged Remus’s foot with his own, “Hey, I’m sure that’s not true. You said the gig was good, so don’t worry about one person’s opinion. Just because he supposedly knows what he’s talking about doesn’t mean he speaks for everyone.” Remus smiled. Chris was right, the critic’s predictions might not come true, but it still stung. “Do you think I’ll be able to see you perform soon? I’d love to meet the band, and no matter what some idiot critic says, I’m sure you’re amazing. I want to see it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus hesitated. Besides Sirius, no one else in the band knew he was gay. From what Sirius had told him, there would be no issue with it, but Remus didn’t take things, especially like this, lightly. It had cost him in the past, and losing an opportunity like this was not something he would easily risk. Chris had already heard the full story about that night and was kindly understanding, but Remus could tell he was anxiously waiting for Remus to share more of his life with him. And Remus did want that, truly, but it would take some time for him to feel secure enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know Chris… I still haven’t told them,” he said guiltily. Chris nodded in understanding but looked disappointed and off-put nonetheless. Remus couldn’t take it. “How about this? Come to one of my gigs by the New Year, and I'll do it. Introduce you and everything.” Setting a deadline for himself would ensure he didn’t back out when he got too wary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chris looked back up at him, eyes shining, “Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Completely? You really don’t have to just for me. I know you’re nervous about it,” he purred, brazenly grabbing his hand on top of the table and running his thumb along Remus’s palm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m completely sure. Anyway, I came here to take my mind off of music--let’s talk about something else, yeah? Have you seen the new exhibit at the British Museum?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Witchhunt one? No, but I’ve been dying to go. Would you want to this weekend?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They continued to talk about art, life, and politics for another hour, discussing seriously at times and laughing loudly at others until the waitress brought their check. Chris took it immediately and without question. Remus was grateful as always, but hoped he would be able to care of the people he loved like that himself, and soon. He made his way to get up - Chris had to return to work and he had to get to the studio - when Chris stopped him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, Remus, can you wait a second? I’ve been meaning to ask you something.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He returned to his seat and looked with confusion at the blonde boy. His expression was too somber for the light and merry conversation they had just had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, yeah. What’s up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was wondering…” he trailed off, obviously nervous, before letting the rest out in a rush. “Would you be my boyfriend? It’s just, we’ve been seeing each other for about a month now, and I really like you, Remus.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He almost could’ve laughed at the state Chris was in, eyes darting around the room and knee bouncing beneath the table, but that would be cruel. He would be nervous too. In fact, he hadn’t had a boyfriend since he the boy his parents had caught him with. But Chris was also better than any of the guys he had been with since then and he was a nice distraction from the rest of the chaos in his life. What was the harm?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled, “Yeah, sure. I’d like that.” He gave his hand another squeeze under the table. They might’ve sneaked off to the bathroom for a few minutes before they said their goodbyes and promised to meet again that weekend. Remus made his way to the studio feeling light. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wednesday, December 31st, 1975  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus was standing in another crummy doorway, inside another crummy club, waiting to enter the stage. His nerves were back, despite performing at another dozen shows just like this, all going off without a hitch and with incredible crowds. (There had been no more bad reviews, no other newspaper thought there was a point.) But each night, without fail, his nerves returned. He was beginning to think it’s what made his performances so good; the nerves made him want to prove something, if only to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had other reasons to be nervous though, besides the performance. Chris was coming to see him tonight and Remus was going to introduce him to the band. He had almost backed out about ten times, but he knew how badly Christ wanted to see all the parts of his life, and this was definitely the biggest one. He had been replaying the conversation he had had with Sirius a few months earlier, after the night he had first met Chris. The part where he had reassured Remus the band would be fine with it. He had nothing to worry about, truly. Remus knew that. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t completely neurotic at the thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And up next for you tonight, playing you into the New Year, with their new album </span>
  <em>
    <span>Witchcraft and Wizardry, </span>
  </em>
  <span>The Marauders everyone!” The owner of the club, The Hog’s Head, introduced them onto the stage. The owner was a white-bearded man named Aberforth who was completely and utterly nuts, always going on and on about how rock ‘n’ roll had lost its soul. This just added to Sirius’s, and really the rest of the band’s, disgust towards the grimy bars they performed in, and this one was both larger and grimier than most. They seemed to have found their sweet-spot demographically at the grubby clubs, although it didn’t seem to matter where they played--the crowd always loved them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They made their way onto the stage and Remus’ nerves almost immediately dissipated. The roaring of the crowd, for something he was a part of, was both a comfort and a high. He was worried he would get addicted to it; it fed something deep inside of him, a relief like no other. He sat there waiting for Sirius to finish his introduction, jittery to begin. He used the time to scan for Chris because he knew he would get too wrapped up in performing to look. He was worried he wouldn’t be able to make him out, most of the faces looked the same, but eventually, he spotted him towards the back of the room wearing a bright yellow coat he knew Remus loathed. Remus raised his eyebrows at him and Chris grinned, waving in recognition. He felt his heart flutter, both in anxiety for the meeting later and tenderness for the boy in the crowd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At last, Sirius counted them in and he plucked out the opening riff to Dark Mark, his head clearing and his muscles relaxed. He let himself get swept up in the sound of his music mixing with the noise of the crowd. Relaxing into the adrenaline he simply played through song after song, the lightest he could ever be. His fingers plucked out cord after cord effortlessly, his muscles memorizing the patterns like it was either than breathing. There was nowhere else that he felt so comfortable, both completely grounded and weightless at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A quarter of an hour to midnight Sirius announced their last song and Remus launched into his dramatic rendition of Alchemy, not letting himself get as lost as he normally would; Aberforth wanted them off the stage for the New Year’s countdown, which Remus thought was idiotic because Sirius had much better command over the crowd than Aberforth. The rest of the band joined in, and they played out the song, fervent and intense, the crowd jumping along the whole time. Remus couldn’t wait until the album was released and their audience could actually know the lyrics. They finished with ten minutes until midnight to wild applause and were rushed off the stage by Aberforth. They were ushered into a backroom, already filling with people waiting to party in the New Year. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could look for Chris, Remus spotted the makeshift bar in the back corner of the room and made his way over, Sirius trailing behind him. Remus knew he wouldn’t be able to make the introduction later if he didn’t have some liquid courage first. He grabbed two shots off the counter and downed them, one after the other, Sirius following suit. He grabbed a glass of something strong and began walking around the room, slightly woozy now and with Sirius still following him for whatever reason. He was beginning to get slightly frantic, there were only five minutes until midnight, and Remus wanted to be with Chris when the clock struck twelve. He looked around the room, distraught, trying to make Chris's coat out in the dim, smoky room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s up, Rem?” Sirius questioned from behind him. “It looks like your looking for someone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I am actually,” he replied, slightly agitated. Why couldn’t Sirius leave him alone right now? Then he spotted an emergency door leading to the outside of the club and made his way towards it; maybe Chris had gone out for a smoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushed the heavy door open and stepped into the freezing air. It was a crisp, cold day, absent of the usual English damp. He made his way into the alley and looked from side to side, hearing Sirius step out after him, and the door slamming shut behind him. There was no Chris out there, only dumpsters and broken streetlights. Remus turned back to the door and made to open it, but it resisted him. He pulled and shoved, twisted, and yanked, but it wouldn’t give. He kicked it dejectedly before turning to Sirius, who was now leaning casually against a dumpster with a cigarette dangling precariously from his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Locked,” he mumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, no bloody shit,” Remus nearly shouted, hitting his hand harshly against the door. It stung, but it made him feel marginally better. There was no way he would find his way back inside in time for the countdown; he couldn’t believe it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye, calm down. It’s no big deal. Just reckon we’ll be out here for the countdown. Everyone’s gonna be preoccupied for the moment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus groaned and rolled his eyes in annoyance. Of course, Sirius, the most careless person in the universe, would think this was no big deal. He wasn’t the one with a new boyfriend and a lot riding on this night going right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi, what’s your deal tonight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus just waved his hand. He would find out soon enough if they could only get inside. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” he said, taking a long drag from his fag, “It is only six… five… four… three… two… one…! Happy New Year!” He shouted, grasping Remus’s face tightly, and kissing him straight on the lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kiss lasted only a second, maybe two. It wasn’t romantic in intention, but rather friendly, almost joking. But it made Remus breathless. It could have been from the shock, it had been so sudden, but there was something else in it too. Maybe it was the way Sirius had grabbed his face, urgent but with slim fingers brushing delicately against his jaw. Or the way Remus’s hand grazed against Sirius’s hip, ever so lightly. How the kiss had softened, just so, before they pulled apart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius jumped away first, eyes wide, looking just as surprised with himself as Remus was before his usual, chummy expression returned and he grinned a friendly smile at Remus. He clapped a hand against Remus’s shoulder, “Gonna be a big year, eh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus just stared at him in shock, eyes wide in confusion and utter disbelief and his mouth opening and closing in surprise. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell was that? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He tried to search Sirius’s face for any sign of hesitation or explanation, but he seems back to normal, leaning up against the dumpster once again, waiting for someone to open the door. He looked so easy, as if he kissed his mates on the mouth all the time. He couldn’t meet Remus eyes though, looking anywhere but him; at the sky above or the graffiti on the wall across the street. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus knew he had to say something soon, the atmosphere was getting more awkward by the second, completely silent except for the sounds of the city. “Um, sure, it’ll be a goo-” but just at the moment, he was miraculously saved. Someone ran out the door, looking like they were meaning to hurl, and Remus and Sirius took their chance to dart inside, Remus vowing to never go in an alleyway again. It was getting ridiculous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He started to look around for Chris once again, Sirius shooting him a glare as soon as he did so. Remus had no clue what he would say to Chris, if anything at all. What was the point? It had just been New Year’s fun; Sirius didn’t even know he had a boyfriend when he'd done it. It obviously hadn’t meant anything, definitely not to himself, and apparently not at all to Sirius. That was just how the other boy was; he would’ve done the same to James. Right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s what he convinced himself as he started making his to the bar, where he thought he saw a flash of yellow. Before he could ditch Sirius though, he felt an arm wrap his shoulders in a hug. It was Marlene, James stumbling along behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where have you guys been?” She drawled, eyes cloudy. Her cheeks were pink, whether, from leftover adrenaline or alcohol, Remus couldn’t tell. James seemed to be in a much worse state, hair sticking up like a nest, and grasping on to Sirius’s shoulder, relying on the shorter boy for support. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he pouted, “we popped champagne and everything. Y’know, for the single?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus had almost forgotten. Their single, his song, had been released at midnight. With how vastly his life had changed in the past few months, this might’ve felt like the biggest astonishment. It felt so real, so definite. After all the work that had been put in, after all the upheaval, it would finally be decided if their work paid off. If it was all worth it. If anyone actually liked it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did! Without us!? We got locked outside. Bloody freezing out there,” Sirius told them, shivering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you suck. C’mon Remus,” Marlene tugged at his sleeve, “we need to get you pissed. It’s your big night! First single!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually,” he started, when suddenly Chris appeared, standing behind Sirius and James. He had finally taken off the hideous coat, which explained why he had been so difficult to find in the packed crowd. Remus broke out in a grin and motioned him towards him. He took a few shuddering breaths as Chris came over to stand next to him, attempting to steady his fluttering stomach. Chris put a steady hand on the small of his back for encouragement and Sirius glanced at him questioningly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I need to introduce you lot to someone. Everyone, this is Chris,” he paused, Chris smiling sweetly at his bandmates the whole time. He couldn’t help repeating Sirius’s words once more; they would be fine with it. Another deep breath. “He’s my boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had been watching Sirius, who went wide-eyed with surprise and panic. He looked to Remus, eyes searching his face, but for what Remus wasn’t sure. He seemed to be looking for some type of confirmation or reassurance and Remus gave him a nod, </span>
  <em>
    <span>they were okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Sirius turned back to Chris. He gave him the once over, scrutinizing him, before giving him a tight smile and a clipped nod. He gave Remus a quick thumbs-up before glaring into the cup he had somehow procured and then tipping his head back, draining it in one gulp. He motioned to the bar and darted towards it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James had run his hands through his hair multiple times in surprise looking back and forth between the two men, before coming to his senses, grinning and holding out his hand to shake Chris’s, “I’m James. Nice to meet you, mate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marlene smiled angelically and squeezed Remus’s shoulder once more, whispering a slurred, “Proud of you, love,” in his ear before making her way over to Chris herself to make introductions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After what felt like hours of James and Marlene coddling and interrogating Chris, “he has to be of quality for our Remus,” James had said, they finally separated. Marlene went off to search for Sirius who had not reappeared, and James to go find Lily, who was around somewhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chris got Remus another drink, and only because of that, convinced Remus to dance with him. Apparently, that’s what had gotten his attention the first night he saw Remus at the Three Broomsticks - his dancing, which only made Remus scoff. They made their way onto the dance floor, which was really only a corner of the back room. They danced to the weirdest selection Remus had ever heard, an unforgiving mix of all genres from Slade to the BeeGees to Fanny and The Kinks, and they had to shout to be heard over the music.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re very sweet. You’re mates. Maybe even more than Mary.” Remus had introduced Chris to Mary and Dorcas two weeks before, being the closest thing he had to family, and therefore the ultimate test Chris had to pass. Mary had nearly fallen over at the sight of him and had not stopped fawning over him and unsubtly interviewing him the entire night. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t know if that’s possible,” he joked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They were though, although that one bloke, Sirius? Are you sure he’s okay with it? He seemed off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I know he’s alright with it, he’s just been weird tonight. Don’t worry about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyways. I wouldn’t have given a shit what they thought, I’m just glad I was able to see you perform. You were incredible, really. I’ve never seen you like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really think so?”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I do. It was sexy as hell.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- yeah remus is being a lil sus not saying anything to chris but whatever...<br/>- also, it's absolutely killing me that i can't use their marauders nicknames it feels wrong without them<br/>- feel free to leave comments/feedback as always!!<br/>love you all thanks so much for reading &lt;3333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 6</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Thursday, January 1, 1976 </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus was going to kill James Potter, the nutter. He never seemed to run out of energy or a good attitude, and, magically, never got a hangover. That seemed to be the reason he was able to keep up with his own constant partying and why he suggested, or more demanded, that the band and anyone they fancied on inviting went out on New Years Day, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that day, </span>
  </em>
  <span>together.  He had suggested it as they had left the Hog’s Head at five that morning and Remus, although compliant, was feeling murderous. He was about to stop functioning due to exhaustion, but James had insisted on the celebration for the release of their single, and Remus couldn’t really say no to that, no matter how badly his body was begging him to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris had managed to weasel his way out of the invitation, the traitor, saying he had a meeting early the next day. Remus invited Mary and Dorcas in his place, but they both had their own excuses. Remus couldn’t help but feel a twinge of pride at the disappointment in Dorcas’s voice when she had turned him down; she and Marlene had been spending a lot of time together. As he walked to the bar, muscles aching in exhaustion, he felt vulnerable without someone to accompany him. He didn’t have any expectations for the night, but he knew that with this lot, anything could happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus turned the corner and the club they were meeting at appeared before him. The windows glowed from within, warm and inviting compared to the biting air and snow flurries he was standing in outside, but he hesitated. Sirius still had not mentioned anything about what had happened at midnight, and Remus wasn’t sure he wanted him to; it would turn the whole thing into a much bigger deal than it was, but he also wasn’t sure if he could last without some semblance of an explanation. Taking a deep breath, he swung the door open and stepped inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, he did not catch Sirius by himself - the rest of the band was already there, joined by Lily, Frank, and a small, mousy girl that Remus presumed to be his new girlfriend, Alice. They were crowded around a single hightop cluttered with pints in a back corner of the bar. Remus couldn’t hear what they were saying over the loud music, but he watched them teasing one another playfully with wide, lazy smiles on their faces. Remus observed them, his new family, for a few content moments before making his way over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James spotted him first and his face split into a grin, waving at him. He raised his eyebrow cheekily at Remus, “No Chris? I said you could bring anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus rolled his eyes. He was beginning to think James was the one with the crush on Chris, “No, mate. Couldn’t make it. That, or he didn’t want to put up with you two nights in a row.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi!” James said in indignation and Remus felt someone snort beside him. He turned to see Sirius, reclined casually in his chair, wearing a Rolling Stones shirt with black drainpipe jeans, and Remus froze. He hadn’t been able to act normally around Sirius since the night before, waiting for the other boy to explain himself. He didn’t have time to dwell on it though before a voice spoke to him from across the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus, why didn’t Dorcas come?” Marlene questioned, trying to act casual, but the eagerness in her voice was evident. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, love. Her parents are in town. She said she’d try to make it to the next gig.” Marlene nodded with a small smile, before looking down and staring glumly into her pint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or Mary?” Sirius said with a smirk and a small chuckle. Remus couldn’t stop himself from smirking at that. Ever since the night they had met, Sirius and Mary had been treating one another with over-exaggerated, and definitely sarcastic on Sirius’ part, politeness. Remus had made true to his promise, and the girls had seen the band quite a few times in the previous few months; they all went out together on weeknights and the girls would come to almost all their afterparties. It had made for several equally awkward and hilarious moments between the two, but Remus could tell they were already warming up to one another again, no matter how many jokes Sirius made. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ ‘Ello Remus,” Frank said from his seat beside the petite girl, who was currently in a heated discussion with Lily, blue eyes blazing, over which album from the past year was better: Phenomena, Young Americans, A Night at the Opera, or Crime of the Century. Remus always thought it was amusing, and bloody annoying, when other people in the industry assumed Lily knew nothing about music and bypassed her to talk to Frank, especially because she probably knew more about it than all of them combined. Evidently, Alice had the same passion for music as Lily, as she only gave Remus a small smile and a wave when Frank introduced her before turning back to the redhead. Remus could see why Frank liked her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus turned to Sirius, wanting to get it over with and break the strange tension between them, but he didn’t get the chance before Sirius’ face lit up in recognition at something behind Remus. Sighing, Remus turned to see who else his bandmates had invited. He preferred it to just be their little group; James and Sirius knew a lot of people, all of which were… unique, and Remus wasn’t sure he was up to whatever adventures their friends had planned. Sometimes they were famous though, which was cool. It didn’t take long to figure out who Sirius had spotted. Only two people were coming their way and neither could blend into a crowd. Remus remembered how difficult it was to find Chris in the crowd the night before and something about it agitated him. Both boys were tall and as lanky as a bundle of sticks. That should have been their defining feature, but they also shared a mop of wavy, bright-orange hair that was like a beacon in the hazy bar; the slightly-shorter one had his flowing down to his shoulders, and the taller one had his cropped to his ears, rather like Remus’ own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The entire table turned as Sirius shouted out to them, breaking out in equally excited grins. They all pushed their chairs away to greet the boys and left Remus sitting there, awkwardly, before he decided he should probably follow them.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood behind the group uncomfortably as they offered up greetings and salutations. Sirius pulled the tallest one into a hug and beamed into his muffled shoulder, “It’s so good to see you! It’s been too long.” Remus frowned. Sirius hated hugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until the tall one, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gid, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sirius kept calling him, asked who he was, that Remus was introduced. “So,” he tapped Sirius on his toned stomach, “is that Peter’s replacement?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shit, sorry Rem.” Remus felt a little thrill at Gid’s frown towards his nickname. Sirius continued, “Gid, this is Remus Lupin, our new bassist.  And Remus, this is Gid, or I should say Gideon, Prewett. He used to do back up - useless really.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gid </span>
  </em>
  <span>shot Sirius a faux annoyed look before holding out his hand and Remus reached out to shake it tentatively while making sure his grip was still strong. Gideon was at least three inches taller than Remus’ own six-foot-two, and he towered over Sirius’ delicate frame. Remus hated it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius watched them, perhaps bemusedly, before pointing to the other boy, who was standing with James. “That is Fabien Prewett, his older brother. He used to be our manager, but as soon as we graduated these two gits abandoned us for </span>
  <em>
    <span>real jobs,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he said, the disgust in his voice evident. How dare someone work a job with normal hours and guaranteed pay?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi,” said Fabian holding up his wrist to reveal a hideous, clunky, and very expensive-looking watch, “at least we can buy cool things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius and James made retching noise, and even Remus had to stifle a laugh. He could never imagine giving up the life they lived for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>watch.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you laugh Potter! You’re still living with your parents!” The entire group howled with laughter; they never let James forget that fact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James screeched in indignation, “Oi! I’m moving out this week, thank you very much!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gideon bought the table a round of drinks, which Remus refused. He’d had too many late nights, he'd said. They settled back around the table, the nine of them crowded around a bartop only meant for four. He was crammed shoulder to shoulder between Lily and Sirius, who kept knocking into him because of his jostling with James, and across from him was Gideon, eyes studying him, calculating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Gideon demanded," Are you any good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus choked on his beer, coughing</span>
  <em>
    <span>. Who asks something like that? “</span>
  </em>
  <span> What the fu-”  he began, until the rest of the group chimed in with a chorus of confirmations that he was, indeed, good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So much better than Peter, mate,” Marlene piped up, “If you thought we were good in school, we are so much better now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have a completely new sound now, all thanks to him,” James began affectionately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should hear him play. It’s insane,” beamed Sirius before turning to Remus, giving him his first trademark Sirius-Black-grin since twelve o’clock that morning. Remus was shocked by how much he had missed seeing it in the short time it had been gone from his life, scared by his </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>to see it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of blushing and bowing his head like he normally would have, Remus turned to Gideon, emboldened by his friends’ praises, and looked him straight in the eye, a smirk playing at his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> any good?” he asked, innocently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could see his friends’ eyes go wide around the table and Sirius turn a laugh into a cough beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gideon stared at him a moment more, looking almost as surprised by Remus as Remus was by himself, before giving a slow nod and a begrudgingly respectful smile. “Touche.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The conversation returned to normal after that, talking about music and their album. Remus listened tentatively but was too exhausted to add much to the banter. Instead, he spent the time trying to learn as much information about Gideon as he could. He’d done back-up guitar for the band up until they graduated from university three years ago, and the band had never bothered to replace him. He started working in an investment firm after his parents forced him to give up on the band. He had been in Tokyo on business for the past few months but lived in Chelsea. He thought Queen was too mainstream but liked </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Carpenters.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>And he thought Young Americans had only been okay.</span>
  <em>
    <span> How are they friends with him? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Remus couldn’t help but think for no specific reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the rest of the group became restless and decided to get up and dance when The Kinks began to blast through the room, Remus replying with his usual, “No.” He didn’t dance -  at least not sober.  He was left at the table along with Lily, who was staring at him curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like ‘em?” She asked demurely, chin resting in her hand. Her face was half-hidden behind her auburn hair, which was flowing in loose waves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I ‘spose.” He replied with a shrug. Lily only smiled, amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, nothing... It just looked like you were going to tear Gideon apart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was not! He’s fine, I don-” Lily raised her eyebrows at him, knowingly, and he resigned with a sigh. “Okay, alright. I ‘dunno... just seems like a bit of a prick. Doesn’t even like Young Americans. I mean seriously, you’d have to be a psychopath not to!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily laughed and Remus could barely hear the twinkling sound over the blaring music, before turning back to him, suddenly serious, but not without warmth. “Look, Remus. James told me about Chris.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus’s mind went blank with panic. He could tell by the look on her face that what she would say next wasn’t good. “Do you have an issue-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily shook her head adamantly, “No! No not at all,” she put a warm hand on his giving it a squeeze. “I’m happy for you, truly. Just with the album coming out right now, we need to be… careful about how we handle this. I need you to be cautious, even though I hate asking it of you. Just avoid the photographers and deflect any questions about relationships. You know how people are, we just can’t risk it. I mean, look at what happened to Bowie, everyone loves him and they still thrashed him. I want you to be who you are, we just need to be more… established first.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus could see where she was coming from. He’d had the exact same thoughts, many times over. Hadn’t he always been terrified of risking it? He and Chris were already careful in public, so nothing would really change after this talk. But it didn’t change how much reality stung. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down and nodded, “Yeah, okay Lily. I understand. I’ll be careful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him a pitying look before wrapping him into a tight hug. “I’m so sorry Remus, I wish it wasn’t like this. And I really am happy for you,” she said into his ear before she pulled away. She gave his hand one last squeeze before joining the rest of the group on the dance floor and Remus was left sitting alone and dejected, anything but happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched his friends, well most of them were his friends, seemingly without a care in the world. They looked so light, so effortless, compared to the heaviness weighing down Remus’s own soul. Everything seemed so simple for everyone except him. He looked on as Frank and Alice slow danced, swaying along slowly to music completely unfitting, but wrapped up in one another nonetheless. James seemed to be attempting the same with Lily, offering her his hand with a dramatic flair. Fabian was trying to teach Marlene some sort of disco move, but she seemed reluctant. Sirius and Gideon however were a completely different story. They easily took up half the floor by themselves, twisting and gyrating completely out of beat with the music. It looked so easy between them, as if they had done it a thousand times. They probably had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus couldn’t bear it anymore and made his way through the mass of people to the door. The clouds of cigarette smoke were choking him and the flashing lights felt blinding. There was so much going on, he felt like he was suffocating. He grabbed his carton of cigarettes and his lighter but didn’t bother with the actual jacket they were in. When he stepped outside the chilling air and wet snow, now falling quickly, felt calming. The street was still busy and loud, but felt like a relief compared to the bustling club. He lit a cigarette and felt his mind slow down as he inhaled the nicotine, the relief palpable. Shutting his eyes, he sank into his thoughts replaying his conversation with Lily, Gideon’s jabs, the band's introduction to Chris, and his kiss with Sirius over and over again in his head. They were taking up so much space, dying to be forgotten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those’ll kill you y’know,” a voice said, jerking Remus out of his reverie. He looked up to see Sirius standing in front of him. The snow was falling delicately into his hair dotting it with white, and his hand was held out for a cigarette of his own, despite his rebuke. Remus must have been too wrapped up in his own head to notice him walk out. He obliged Sirius and gave him a cigarette, lit it with his own, and passed it to the other boy. Sirius took his place beside Remus against the wall and Remus watched as he took a long pull from the fag, his chest rising slowly beneath the leather jacket he never seemed to take off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He exhaled the smoke, “It’s bloody freezing out here.” Good God, had things really gotten so awkward they were stuck talking about the weather? “Why didn’t you bring your jacket. Do you want mine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus almost barked out a laugh before matching the weather around him and replying with an icy, “No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius sighed and threw the fag to the ground before stomping on it. He turned to Remus, staring intently up at the other boy. Remus ignored him and watched taxis and buses speed past them on the street. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look Rem, I know something’s wrong. You have that look. And I’m sorry if I upset you by kissing you last night. It was only for fun and if I had known you have a boyfriend I never would h-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus cut him off with an adamant shake of his head, “No, it’s not that.” It was true, he couldn’t bring himself to be angry with the other boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what is it Rem? You can talk to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus sighed. He was not in the mood to be talking about it, but he knew just how relentless Sirius could be. “Just something Lily said to me that’s all.” He lit two more cigarettes and passed one to Sirius before placing the other between his own lips. He needed the relief. He wished he could’ve left it at that but Sirius was still staring at him, waiting. “I have to keep Chris a secret. All of it a secret.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re fucking joking.” Sirius nearly shouted, and he turned to the shorter boy for the first time, his face flashing between a number of emotions. Anger, fear, panic, indignation, one after the other and barely recognizable to the unstudied eye--but Remus had spent a lot of time studying that face. After the initial shock he made for the door, “I’ll go talk to her-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sirius, no! It’s fine truly,” he said placatingly, wondering why Sirius was angrier than him. “She’s right. I can deal with it for you lot. If something like this got out it could ruin everything. It <em>has</em> ruined everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius looked at him inquisitively, “What do you mean?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus had barely registered his own slip-up. He groaned, “Ugh, nevermind Sirius. Just forget it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other boy only stared, and Remus marveled at how much power just his eyes held over himself. They made him lose his grip on his sensibility. He took a pull of his fag with shaking hands, needing the smoke more than oxygen. “My parents.” He finally whispered, “My parents caught me and chucked me out when I was seventeen. That’s why you have to be careful with shit like this. Lily’s right. It does ruin everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius slumped back against the wall and gazed at Remus for a few contemplative moments. And then he spoke, “Well, it didn’t ruin anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said, it didn't ruin anything.” He replied with a shrug. “Did you like your life more then? Or are you happier now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus had never thought about the situation like that. He had always viewed that day as an ending, to his adolescence and his relationship with his parents, never as a beginning. A starting point. “I ‘spose now.” He finally relented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you have it then,” he said, “Don’t let other people’s hate define your life.” He glanced through the window of the club where their friends were they could see all of their friends, still dancing recklessly. “I am sorry though,” he sighed, introspectively, “Living in hiding is no way to live.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then it clicked. The touchiness, the dancing, the teasing, and the anger. His eyes widened and his mouth made a little “o”. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He turned to Sirius, who was still staring into the club, with a smirk beginning to form on his lips. “So, you and Gid are shagging”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius choked on his fag, coughing up smoke. He took a few moments to get his composure, “Um… no. What makes you think that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps a little rudely, spurred on by his own revelations, Remus began to giggle, actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>giggle, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and could not get himself to stop. Remus himself had been terrified when Sirius had found out about his sexuality, but Remus could not help laughing at his own stupidity. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How had he not realized sooner? </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was so damn obvious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius had been watching the whole display in despair and groaned when Remus finally came up for air, eyebrows quirked in accusation. “Ugh, fine. You’re right. How did you even-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Superpowers.” He really did have a special skill for it, he could almost always tell. “So are you dating?” He questioned. He wasn’t sure why, but like a teenage girl gossiping, he wanted to know everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, never have. Just started experimenting when we were in school together and never really stopped. Nothing serious, no feelings involved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus nodded along politely, excited by this new discovery. “So you’re gay? Why didn’t you say anything when you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius shook his head defiantly, “No. I’m not.” Remus had to hold back a scoff at that. He had seen plenty of people in denial of their sexuality, and the more that Remus learned about Sirius, the more he realized that was definitely his case. “I just like to keep my options open.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus hummed compliantly in agreement. Sirius would figure it out eventually. “So, does James know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius rolled his eyes, “No, and he doesn’t need to. Now, will you stop with the bloody interrogation?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus grinned cheekily, “Nope. Now when-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll buy you a drink,” Sirius cut him off, “Anything. Just no more questions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus shut his mouth tightly, but couldn’t stop another smirk from seeping through, “I’ll take a pint, thanks.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey guys! I figured I should probably give you all an update since it's been a while:<br/>First of all, thank you to everyone who has read and left comments! It means more than you know and is really helping me stay motivated so thank you :))) I also will say there is no way that I won't finish this fic. I cannot stand leaving things unfinished so that is definitely not a possibility. However, between school, exams, and mental health, I no longer have as much time or inspiration to write. I did consider cutting this fic short and keeping it focused solely on wolfstar (I mean that is why we're all here anyways), but I have some cool ideas that I would love to keep working on so I decided to keep going with the plot I had. With that in mind, and because I always want to be putting my best work out, updates will probably be fewer and far between. I hope you all don't mind because this fic is my baby and I really want it to reach its full potential. Love you all &lt;33</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- Hey guys! Finally back with a new chapter be proud of me lol<br/>- Also, thank you guys so much for 1000 hits?? That’s wild <br/>- I’ve been waiting for this chapter and it took a while for it to finally become what I wanted but I think it turned out pretty good :)) The dialogue at the very end is the first thing I wrote for this fic so I was pretty excited to write this. I'm pretty nervous about it though just because I've been with it for so long, so please let me know what you think!<br/>- Since music is a pretty big part of this fic I really recommend listening to some while reading! Nothing specific but I’ve been listening to Spotify’s Best of Rock: 1975 while writing (even though the majority of this is set in 76, that playlist sucks in my opinion but uh). I also have a ton of marauders-themed playlists on my own Spotify if you want to look on there, my username is ohhdeer.<br/>- Anyways, I think that’s it, enjoy :))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Saturday, January 10, 1976</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus was late, as per usual, although this time, it wasn’t completely his fault. Chris and Mary had been the ones to keep him out all night at drag shows, making him sleep far past his alarm. And he couldn’t be blamed for his shower not turning on or the fact that the Underground station near his flat was shut down for repairs. And so, despite the cost, Remus was forced to stand in the usual bone-chilling drizzle that had returned to London and hail a cab. It wasn’t his ideal option--he hated the small talk and ridiculous prices--but it was his only hope of getting to the studio anywhere close to on time. Their practice had already started. Fifteen minutes ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so that’s how he found himself shivering inside the leather interior of a pristine black cab, with the grizzled driver glancing back at him wearily as he dripped water everywhere. He was attempting to dry off his soggy guitar case with his already soaked-through sweater unsuccessfully. But, as long as his bass was okay, Remus couldn’t have cared less. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” the driver began after taking Remus’ directions for where to go, “are you a musician then?” He questioned, eyeing the guitar case Remus had just given up on through the rearview mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm, The Marauders,” he replied bluntly. Recently, the one thing he hated more than small talk, was talking about music. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, neat! I think I’ve heard of you… maybe I’ll hear ya on the radio, eh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus chuckled cynically. Fat chance. “Yeah, maybe.” And with that, he crossed his arms and stared out the window determinedly. Luckily the driver got the message and he turned up the volume on the radio, humming along lowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Left with nothing to do but stare, Remus watched as the streets transformed from the still war-stricken poverty where he lived, to the refined stone buildings and stately roads where his friends lived and the studio was located. </span>
  <span>The Clash and Bowie, Fleetwood Mac, and Dylan were cycled through on the radio he could feel the possibilities being sucked out of his own life and taken away with their voices. Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry had had so much potential, so many possibilities, and every day that Dark Mark failed at fulfilling them was another day that they lived in obscurity. This was supposed to be the moment that they proved themselves, and so far it had led to nothing but disappointment. And if their old album, the one they had made </span>
  <em>
    <span>without </span>
  </em>
  <span>Remus, continued to do better than Witchcraft &amp; Wizardy… who knows what would happen to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dancing With Mr.D” by The Rolling Stones ended and the next song rolled on, Remus tapping out the chords naturally against the cool glass of the window. Dark Mark truly wasn’t doing as terribly as Remus was imagining - his pride was just bruised. The single was doing fine, just as Sirius had predicted, but that was just the issue; it was only doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It had placed 164th on the charts, an accomplishment in itself, but it wasn’t satisfying. It wasn’t an adequate enough endorsement for something they all knew, or at least had thought, was special. Decent reviews in small music magazines and a few plays on local radio stations wouldn’t show the world that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then his fingers startled to a stop, his breath caught, mind snapping out of its reverie and back to reality, and he really listened to the song on the radio for the first time, the familiar lyrics wafting out from the speaker. And it was Sirius’s voice, crooning in that raspy drawl only he could master, bringing Remus’ words, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>life</span>
  </em>
  <span>, into the car and into the world. Holy shit, </span>
  <em>
    <span>holy shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>.'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I didn't think the world could be so cruel</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stepped on the box and broke every rule</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Looked me straight in the eye and broke my pride</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Left at the altar as your sorry bride</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had to fight back a borderline manic laugh and asked the driver shakily, “Excuse me, uh, which station do you have on?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, the BBC,” the driver replied, giving him a wary look through the mirror as if there was no other answer to a question like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus did laugh maniacally at that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The BBC </span>
  </em>
  <span>was no tiny, local radio station. No, his song was being broadcasted to the entire country, to people around the world. There could have been thousands, even millions, of people listening to them at that moment. His head was spinning. </span>
  <span>This was something he had only ever let himself dream of. “Well,” he breathed, “You just got your wish. This is us now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really! You lot are bloody brilliant! Good on you mate!” The driver congratulated, nodding along to the beat. “Got a bloody rock star in my car,” he muttered to himself, grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Remus breathed. He appreciated the sentiment, really, but he could barely get his mind to focus on it. He couldn’t wait to tell the band, who were probably too busy starting practice to notice that their song was on the bloody <em>BBC</em>. Their earlier songs had been on before, but Dark Mark certainly hadn’t, and this was huge for any band praying for success. He wondered if Mary and Dorcas were listening but they were probably too busy at their jobs. Suddenly, he understood Sirius’ disdain towards the nine to five workday; you missed all the good music. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, the car pulled up in front of the studio, its dull facade never looking more inviting. He practically dove out of the taxi, ignoring the drivers’ congratulations and handing him an overcompensated wad of cash instead. Spotting the telephone booth on the corner he realized he should probably call Chris, who would be overjoyed at the news, but decided he could talk to him later. He had more important people tell, like Sirius, and </span>
  <span>the rest of the band</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ducked out of the rain and into the studio, in such a rush he hardly noticed the intern waving him towards her. He turned to Emmeline, if he could remember the petite blonde’s name correctly, with a huff. He just wanted to get into the studio and tell the band, who hopefully wouldn’t be mad at him for being forty-five minutes late, when he told them the news. Emmeline had a bright smile on her face and a phone tucked under her ear but pointed to an unwieldy box sitting on the counter and then pointed down the hallway. She wanted him to bring the box, their vinyl samples if he could guess, back to their studio. He sighed, but pushed his bass onto his back and grabbed the box under his arms. As he left she mouthed a “congratulations” to him, and he smiled in a mildly confused thanks. She had had plenty of time to congratulate him on the release in the past week and she certainly hadn’t just heard them on the radio if she was busy on the phone. But he had more important things on his mind to care all that much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arriving at the crimson door, he turned around to push it open with his back, arms being busy with the samples. “You lot!” he called out to be heard over the music that should have been playing. “You will never guess what I just heard on the BBC!” But as he turned around he found, instead of their expected spot inside the booth, his friends milling around, waiting for him expectantly. They all had unreadable expressions on their face, strained with the effort of holding something back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re late,” Sirius quipped from his usual throne that was the ratty couch. His icy eyes froze Remus to the spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, yeah...I got caught up.The Underground was closed,” Remus mumbled. He turned to place the box on a table before turning back to his mates, completely and utterly confused. He hadn’t expected them to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>angry about his tardiness. Sure, it happened a lot, but they had never cared before, “Uh, what’s going on?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marlene was the first to break, rolling her eyes before breaking into a grin reminiscent of the one that had just disappeared off of Remus’s face. “Do you really not get the newspaper? Or pay attention to the world </span>
  <em>
    <span>at all</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus huffed. He actually did begin to get the paper after their relentless teasing but had let them pile up in the wake of their song’s release. He couldn’t bring himself to look at the charts, let alone a review, if there even were any. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>come on</span>
  </em>
  <span>, tell me” Remus whined. “Why am I always the last to know about everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James raised an amused eyebrow at him, “You really don’t know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus was getting annoyed now; he couldn’t tell if he should be terrified or delighted. “Know </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Please, just tell me,” He stared pleadingly at Sirius, begging for an answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Sirius’ eyes sparkled and a mischievous smirk flashed across his face as he held up one long, thin finger. Which could only mean one thing. They were number one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We- we’re number one.” Remus gasped, voice flat and distant. He could faintly notice the band and Frank and Lily suddenly celebrating around him, the sounds of cheering and champagne being popped, but he couldn’t tune into it while his head was spinning so much. This was everything he could have ever wanted, and now that it was here, it didn’t even feel real. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then the world went dark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...And then he fainted! He bloody FAINTED! Oh, that is going to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>good for the memoir.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shut it, Sirius,” James chimed in, with barely contained glee. “One day at number one and you’re already planning a bloody biography. Megalomaniac, I swear...” he muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I say, Potter? The people love me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>your voice and your hair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah… I can see it now, I’m gonna be the next Mick Jagger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I don’t think so,” Mary said, with a shake of her head and feigning despondency, “I reckon Jagger is much better in bed than you, mate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi!” Sirius spluttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marlene placed a consoling hand on his shoulder, “She just called you ‘mate’ Black. It’s time you resign yourself to your fate. You’ll have to settle for Paul Rogers,” she placated him with a somber pat on his cheek before heading off down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>just akin me to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bad Company</span>
  </em>
  <span>, how dare you!” Sirius screeched, trailing after her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus chuckled as his friends left, before turning around to face Chris. He was wide-eyed and looked a little out of his element in the flat packed full of rock stars, groupies, high-end producers, and the numerous other bizarre acquaintances the band had acquired over the years, but he had a wide, loose smile on his face, too proud of his boyfriend to care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t make fun of me for fainting right? Bloody embarrassing…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not. I’d be more surprised if you hadn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus smiled to himself, always the sweetest. “Fancy another drink?” Remus asked, placing a feather-light hand on his elbow, the only contact they could manage in the room full of people who were now watching him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s alright. I should get going, flight tomorrow and everything,” Chris replied with a sad smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right. Of course.” He almost hadn’t remembered but it was his own fault for trying so hard to forget. Chris was leaving for two months to set up a new branch of his firm in New York. It was a great opportunity for him, but Chris had insisted he had only gotten the position because he was the one person at the firm who didn’t have a family to leave behind, but Remus knew it was probably because he was the sharpest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus just grabbed his wrist and dragged him through the mass of people that had gathered into Jame’s new flat for his simultaneous house-warming party and top-of-the-charts celebration. The air was thick with smoke, blasting music, and the chattering of at least a hundred elated-for-them friends. They struggled through the crowd which had managed to cramp the already excessively large flat. They found the powder room, which Remus couldn’t even believe the apartment </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and pushed their way inside, too desperate to knock. Once under the protection of privacy, their lips met in a quick, urgent kiss. Remus tried to express as many ‘thank you’ and ‘goodbyes’ as he possibly could without saying a word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they broke apart, Remus took Chris’s hand in his own, thumbing the cuff of his shirt. “I can go home with you if you'd like. I want to say goodbye and I don’t mind leaving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris placed his finger under Remus’s chin and tilted it upwards so their eyes met. “No, please stay. You’ll want to enjoy this. It’s the best going-away present I could’ve asked for,” he murmured with a tender smile. He gathered Remus into his arms and hugged him tightly, humming into his ear, “Have fun with this. You deserve it.” He pulled away and his usual light-heartedness replaced his sentiment, “And besides, I had a pretty great goodbye last night.” And with that, he gave Remus a wink and another peck on the cheek before sliding the door open and gliding out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus was left inside, alone with the blue tiles and bright light bouncing off the equally gaudy blue sink. He sunk to the floor resting his head against the cool tile, which shocked him back into the reality that this was actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>his life</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He needed a second to compose himself. He and Chris had promised to write and keep in touch but Remus had no idea how the logistics of it would work. His life was about to get very, very hectic, as was Chris’, albeit to a lesser scale. And even though he wouldn’t have had the results of the singles’ release be any different, it had also caused his life to set an entirely new course, one he had never let himself plan for. And now that Chris was gone, the only constant outside this whirlwind of incredible insanity, there was nothing to stop him from getting sucked under. Although Remus wasn’t sure if he’d mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By three in the morning, the hoard had nearly cleared out. There were a few stragglers draped across sofas and armchairs or slumped against walls, but the only people with any vibrancy left were Remus and his friends. Riding a wave of adrenaline, it felt like his soul would bubble over at any moment with how alive it felt. It could have been the alcohol that had never left his drinks or the drugs he had readily taken, but judging from the glint in his bandmates’ eyes he didn’t think that was it. No, they had a special sort of magic pumping through them that day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were spread out in the kitchen, given it was the only space in the house not occupied by some oddity. Mary and Dorcas were with them of course, and they had been more elated than Remus could’ve imagined. They had quite literally toppled Remus with hugs when they saw him, which was a feat considering he was a good foot taller than the both of them. Dorcas wouldn’t stop bragging about being the one to “discover” Remus. She was on the floor with Marlene now, laying between the taller girl’s legs with her head resting in Marlene’s shoulder. They looked so peaceful and Remus couldn’t help but wonder if Lily would have the same talk with them. Probably not; the public was too oblivious to notice shit like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James and Lily were leaning against the counter, Sirius lying beneath them, arms tucked easily behind his head. He had gone all-out for the party with sparkly blue eyeshadow on his lids, what Remus could guess were real diamond studs in his ears, and a paisley silk scarf, now flowing out on the tile beneath him. Remus admired how unashamed he was, adored how he always carried this persona with him, even splayed out drunk on a kitchen floor. His performances were never an act, they just brought out his purest form. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus himself was sitting on the counter in the corner, Mary tucked under his arm and head nuzzling into his shoulder, curls tickling his chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night had been one of the most chaotic and exhilarating of his life. He had met members of legitimate bands, who now saw them as their equals. He had even met Tommy Shaw from bloody </span>
  <em>
    <span>Styx</span>
  </em>
  <span>. When business, if you could even call it that, was completed, the night was spent dancing on the coffee table in the living room, much to his friend’s amusement, smoking pre-rolls, and drunkenly debating the finer points of the Queen discography with Sirius and James. It had been fun, and more than he had ever dreamed of, but it was soothing to sit alone with his friends in a contented daze, exhausted but more alive than ever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lily reckons they’ll want us on Top of the Pops soon,” James yawned from across the room, black hair more mussed than usual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, and I’ve already gotten a few calls from magazines and radio stations for interviews, but most of them are waiting until the full album is released.” Lily chattered excitedly; their success was her success. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bloody hell,” Marlene muttered, “Last time we did okay, but this time it…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It feels different,” Sirius completed for her, sneaking a glance at Remus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary let out a sigh, “I’m going to miss you lot when you go on tour.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see why we can’t just come with you,” Dorcas mused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t the two of you have </span>
  <em>
    <span>jobs</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Remus quipped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, I’ll be alright,” Dorcas shrugged, tilting her head up to look at Marlene, “Rich girlfriend and all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary shot a playful glare at Sirius, “If only I could say the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, we’ll support you, love, don’t worry. But we don’t have to bother about that yet, for now, it’s just gigs and parties as usual.” Sirius sighed contently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you know parties will be here from now on Potter,” Marlene tutted, “Flat like this and all…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus laughed glancing around at the shining countertops and top-of-the-line appliances surrounding him, “This place is ridiculous James. You could fit my entire flat into here. What do you need with all this room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, it’s kinda nice having the room. Besides, you’ll never know when you’ll need the space,” He replied with a shrug, but spoke pointedly. Beside him, Lily choked on her wine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least he’s not living with his bloody parents anymore,” Sirius snipped, tongue poked out at James. Despite his teasing, Remus had learned that Sirius absolutely adored Euphemia and Fleamont Potter. Apparently, they had even taken Sirius in when he ran away from home, although Sirius wouldn’t elaborate more on </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Remus still hadn’t met them, as they had been in their country house (Remus couldn’t imagine that the Potters could be any posher) and wouldn’t be back until the spring. Then Sirius rolled over to look at Remus, a look of concern washing over his face, “Does that mean you’re still living in Mile End then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus just responded with a curt nod. The band had never visited his flat, but whenever his living situation was brought up Sirius looked at him like he was some poor abandoned orphan. Which he supposed he sort of was, but still. With the regular income he was getting from the band, he had hoped to move to an area similar to this, but he was beginning to rethink it. He had always felt like an outsider, and when he moved to Mile End he had found a place he belonged. If he moved to a posh area like this, he would stick out again like the only bramble in a garden of roses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus,” Mary mumbled from beneath him, only half awake, “You could always move in with Chris. His flat is nice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus burst out laughing, “Oh, sure. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>would be a good idea.” When he settled, it was to find everyone but Sirius staring at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorcas raised an eyebrow at him, “Well, why not? He’s the first guy you’ve dated this long like… ever.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius whipped his head around to stare at Remus when he heard that, and seemed as if he was about to say something but James beat him to it, “Yeah, it’s been what? Four months? That’s certainly long enough,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that isn’t, and it’s only been </span>
  <em>
    <span>two.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And you lot just met him,” </span>
  <span>He retorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m with Remus on this one, “ Lily chimed in, shooting a menacing glare at James, “Four months isn’t near long enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but if you love hi-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but I don’t, do I?” Remus snapped before catching himself, eyes wide. He wasn’t sure why he was so opposed to the idea. He really did like Chris, he was kind and gentle, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>steady</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But love? They were so young, and he was too fragmented, too damaged. He couldn’t corrupt Chris with that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Dorcas said, letting out a low whistle, “That’s our cue to leave, it’s late.” She pulled herself off the floor and held out a hand to Marlene, who followed her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary peeled herself away from Remus, “I’ll come with you then, I need to get going too.” She pulled her coat innocently while Dorcas glared at the back of her head for the intrusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll walk Lils home too then,” James said with a gallant grin, and Lily shot him a glare but pulled on her own coat compliantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They said their goodbyes with more congratulations than the day could hold. Mary pulled him into another tight hug, “I’m so proud of you Rem, call me if you want to talk.” And with another squeeze of the hand, another pat on the back, they were gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus was left in the kitchen, alone except for Sirius, who was staring at him intensely, the same expression on his face from when he couldn’t work out a particularly difficult chord on his guitar. For a moment he thought he would ask about his flat again, or Chris, but his face cleared and he smiled, “Fancy a spliff?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus shrugged, </span>
  <em>
    <span>why not</span>
  </em>
  <span>? It was better than going home and lying in bed alone, thinking about Chris, or worse, thinking about his feelings </span>
  <em>
    <span>for </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chris. It would be much better to sit here with Sirius, not thinking at all.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both sunk to the floor where Sirius had been lying earlier, heads resting against the cool white wood of the cabinets. They sat in a tense, but not uncomfortable, silence as Sirus rolled, his long fingers delicately handling the paper. Sirius motioned to him for a lighter and Remus readily produced one, their fingers brushing as he passed it to him. Sirius smirked and lit it, closing his eyes serenely and letting his long lashes flutter against his cheeks as he took a deep inhale. He finished and opened his eyes, slightly sluggish now, but bright. He passed it to Remus who took a pull of his own, but Sirius never looked away from him, eyes watching the other boy; his tan face, his full lips, and his slender hands. The moment held an intimacy Remus would usually shy away from, but with Sirius, he reveled in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The closeness was broken just as easily as it had been created. “Do you think we’ll get to meet him?” Sirius mused, snatching the spliff out of Remus’ hands playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” Remus mumbled, weary now that his gaze had replaced the bright blue of Sirius’ eyes with the stark white of the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Freddie Mercury of course,” Sirius drawled as if there was no other answer to such an open-ended question, “I mean, he is the reason we’re here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus should have guessed. He had been surprised he had been the one to faint, and not Sirius, when he had heard the reason for their single’s sudden hurtle up the charts. After all, Sirius was the biggest Queen fan he had ever met, and Freddie Mercury had said he liked his song. While doing an interview on a radio show he had been asked about his favorite new songs and had said Dark Mark. And because Freddie’s word was gold in the music industry, it was all the radio stations had been playing since. Sirius, and really the whole band, had been in disbelief when they had heard the reason for Dark Mark's boost up the charts. It was the equivalent of getting knighted by the queen. Better, even. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so Sirius, your hopes are too high,” Remus sighed, shaking his head, “He’s got better things to do than talk to a bunch of kids.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius huffed before turning on his side to stare at Remus, passing him back the spliff, “Who would you meet then? Since it could actually happen now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus took a moment, inhaling the sweet smoke, thinking over his answer. “I would say Bowie because he’s the most influential rock star of our generation obviously, but… I think I’d have to go with John Entwistle.” Sirius groaned. “What can I say! My Generation is </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure fine, but out of anyone and you choose </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Who</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut it, you know they’re good! And John was very inspirational to me when I was learning to play thank you very much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was your inspiration? You couldn’t have chosen Brian May or Steve Currie at the very least.” Sirius’s posh, high-bred London accent always showed more when he was high, and it made Remus giggle now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not everyone is as much of a pretentious prick when it comes to music as you are Sirius,” he said, giving him a shove.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi!” Sirius yelped, holding his hands up in surrender, “I’m just saying, they won’t be making movies about The Who in fifty years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They settled into an easy silence, more relaxed now with the smoke hanging hazy in the air between them, but Remus couldn’t stop thinking of Sirius’s comment about the movies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sirius,” he uttered, passing their second spliff to the other boy, “We’re gonna be famous, aren’t we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius plucked the spliff out of his hands, an easy smile on his face. “Oh, Rem,” he chuckled, “We already are.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading! Any comments, feedback, advice are very much welcome &lt;33</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>